Indestructible
by Riley N. Rogers
Summary: Rory is a telepath, who's been born to the wrong family.Her parents experiment on her until she runs e lives in the streets when a night her ability saves Hank.He takes her in and she starts following his e even finds love when Dick,joins their group,but soon he disappears into thin air,leaving a letter behind.What happens when he knocks on her door asking for help?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 – Somebody that I used to know**

Fuck! I can't believe it! Hank and his stubbornness. He had to come here alone to get these gun smugglers!

I cursed under my breath.

And of course who will save his ass?

_Behind you. _I warned one of the thugs then I jumped down right in front of him, punching him hard in the face. I took advantage of the diversion. _Sorry, I lied. _I added nonchalantly. _Your mother never taught you not to trust the voices in your head? _I asked rhetorically as he fell down, unconscious. Hank trained me well, one more precise hit was enough.

I turned my attention to the next guy when a bullet whistled away next to my ear. Shit! I ducked down instinctively searching for some cover. I found a truck then I rolled behind it still being alert. There were many of them, almost too many.

I saw Dawn taking care of the one with a gun as I jumped on another guy, kicking him unconscious. I looked around panting a bit as two more smugglers circled around me, approaching carefully. I guess they've learnt to be cautions with me. Good.

"What's wrong, boys, are you afraid of a fragile woman?" I asked them provoking, wanting them to lose their temper. It was a half-success. One of them charged me with a frustrated groan. I dodged his attack easily, using his momentum to push him hard on the wall. His head crashed onto the bricks with a loud thud. I could almost hear a crack. I smirked at the other one who now cursed my ancestors pulling out a knife on me. Then Dawn arrived disarming him from behind. I beckoned to her a silent thank you then we continued our mission. We worked fast and efficient. A few minutes later most of them was out, some maybe retreated.

"My heroes" Hank grunted in pain as he was hanging from the ceiling with his wrists chained up.

I rolled my eyes irritated, yet I knew I won't be able to stay mad at him for long. I was too much relieved that he's alright.

"You didn't wait for us" Dawn said as we walked up to him.

"You would've said not tonight."

"I don't know, Dove, I'd love to leave him hanging like this" I suggested with a half-smirk as I stopped in front of him, seriously considering the idea. He was so headstrong like a mule!

"Whatever turns you on, babe" He teased me with a hoarse voice as I couldn't help but chuckled. Even in this great pain he was able to crack a joke. Ugh, I hated how easily he could make amends.

**RRR**

The sun was already rising when we arrived back to the apartment and Hank locked himself in the bathroom immediately.

He was in a pretty bad shape.

"You sure you can handle the Big Guy?" Dawn asked concerned as I sent her to rest. We had a rough enough night, there was no need for her to stay up any longer.

"Don't worry, we're good"

Hank could be temperamental sometimes, but during all these years, I've got to know him like the back of my hand.

"I'll patch him up and we're going to sleep too"

I grabbed a towel for Hank and entered the bathroom. He was sitting in the tub full with hot water, groaning in agony as he tried to reach for the needle with the medicine.

"Let me" I stepped closer, taking it for him. I pinched his thigh confidently, preparing to give him the shot while I felt his piercing gaze on me. I concentrated on the task determined, intending to ignore the effect his naked figure had on me. None of us was the shy type, especially since we've seen each other worse than this, but damn, he had the hard body of a warrior, and all those scars he had just made him even sexier.

"Is that part of the anti-inflammatory diet too?" I glanced at the beer with a smirk easing the tension a bit while I injected the serum.

"Call it a victory toast" He shrugged, finally taking his eyes off of me as I handed him some painkillers now. He took them immediately with the alcohol. "Come on, it's one beer. After what we just pulled off..."

"Relax, I just want a swing" I told him grabbing the can and taking a long sip. It was good stuff for sure. "Come on" I offered him the towel so I could help him out, but he clearly wasn't ready. He clenched his teeth as his injury burned up.

I sat down on the edge of the tub, patiently.

"Little sleep and I'll be good to go" He noted explaining himself.

"Maybe we should skip it" I suggested. I knew this gun op was important for him, maybe more than his own life, but I appreciated his company too much to let him go in a suicide action.

"Ah, that's just nerves talking" He chuckled lightly, but I felt his anxiousness building up.

"I don't get nerves for nothing, Hank" I shook my head seriously.

"Look, we have a solid plan." He looked me in the eye as I felt mesmerized by his intense gaze. "We shut this operation down for good, we are taking walk-away money." He reassured me taking my hand in his.

"And we will, right?" I asked squeezing his hand back.

"As promised, Firecracker." He said softly as I smiled on his choice of nickname. It was my superhero – code which he picked for me. "We go to Wisconsin, I'll get my new hip." He added seeing me come around. "You can even nurse me back to health. I can totally see you in that cute little outfit" He noted teasing.

"You and your imagination" I laughed lightly. "Alright, let's get you out of here" I stood up holding the towel again. "You can do it" I cheered for him as he grunted painfully.

"You know there are other ways to see me naked" He enlightened me finally standing up too as I couldn't help, but admired his rippling muscles.

"Oh, really?" I raised my brows playfully while he wrapped the linen around his waist.

"Hmm" He hummed stepping out, brushing my locks aside from my neck. "More _pleasurable_ ways" He added, husking into my ear as he stood only a few inches away from me. I could feel the radiating heat of his body, making my pulse quicken with sudden desire. He drew near, close enough to kiss if I dared.

"And I believe you already pictured it" I challenged him, trying to hide my disturbance.

"Countless times" He admitted it quickly with blunt honesty as he gently cupped my face, locking eyes with me.

My heart skipped a beat. Was he serious?

_I want you, Rory. _I've heard his roaring thought which snapped me out of the trans. Did he mean to share this with me?

"Okay, Casanova, time to get some good hours of sleep." I backed away, clearing my throat.

We always teased each other, it wasn't surprising nor new, but somehow now it felt different. And I had no idea just where to put these fresh-awakened emotions.

"Damn it" He swore under his breath when I turned around to open the door then he grabbed me to pull me in tight. With one arm he held me securely by my waist while he caressed my cheek with the other.

"What are you doing?" I whispered astonished. His direct gaze unsettled me, as his bold eyes raked my skin, promising all the pleasures in the world.

"What I should've done a very long time ago" He murmured, tracing my lower lip tenderly with his thumb as I fought a shiver of arousal running down on my spine. Blood throbbed in my veins in anticipation as he finally claimed my mouth with a savage kiss. A kiss at full burn, a firestorm of passion.

For a moment it was hard to keep up with him, but quickly I found the rhythm as our lips moved in sync, savoring each other. I ran my fingers through his hair, drawing him closer if it was possible while he bit my lower lip eagerly. I moaned his name barely audible, begging for more. I was like a slave to this new sensation. And I didn't have to ask twice. His large hands smoothed over my ass and with a firm squeeze he lifted me up easily. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my legs round his hip as our kiss eventually slowed down leisurely, becoming unbearably sensual.

He pushed the door open, heading to the bedroom while he never ceased to relish my obedient lips. We crossed the living room as I thanked myself for sending Dawn to sleep earlier.

He threw me onto the bed as soon as we entered his room and undressed me quite efficiently, his mouth now travelling down on my neck.

_Impatient, aren't we? _I teased him silently as he finally looked at me. His eyes darkened with great desire.

_I've been waiting for this since day one. _He answered still holding my gaze as for a moment I got lost in his keen look.

_Then it would be a shame to make you wait any longer. _I added biting my lip seductively. He let out a hungry groan and was atop me in an instant.

I chuckled at his enthusiasm as he pressed me down on the sheet. I felt his hard steel arousal throbbing against me as I spread my thighs to receive him.

_God, you're incredibly gorgeous. _He thought, stopping for a second, admiring the view. His hands wandered all over my body, discovering every inch, every curves of me, setting me hopelessly ablaze.

_Flatterer_. I smirked, pulling him in for another kiss. He responded to it fervently. Our tongue slicking together as his shaft teased my entrance cruelly. Emboldened by my own reckless lust I arched my hip gently, guiding him in.

I gasped and shuddered in the ultimate joy he offered as he let out a rough groan.

We moved together as one, thrust by thrust, moaning, as he filled me completely.

My body was awash with overlapping waves of pleasure as he pushed harder, deeper, dictating the pace that sent both of us closer and closer to the edge.

I pressed myself to him tightly, purring like a cat, until a scream of satisfaction tore from my lips while his voice husked my name, panting.

Friction on friction, our bodies fused in one shared hot, liberating release.

"God, this was..." I started in disbelief of what happened as Hank rolled off me, collapsing on the bed.

Our breaths was ragged and shallow.

"Pretty good?" He suggested smirking.

"Yeah, you can say that" I nodded letting out a carefree laugh. It was incredible. As sudden as it came, it set me completely free. I haven't felt this right since... Dick.

Well, it was really not the time to think about him, was it?

"Wait until they replace my hip" He said winking refocusing my attention on him.

"You're gonna kill me" I warned him grinning. "What has changed, anyway?" I cuddled to him, curling up next to his relaxed body for warmth. I rested my head on his chest, still smiling.

"Since Sir Richard and the twins got threatened seriously tonight, I decided to put them in good use, before it's too late." He implied that crazy interrogator who almost chopped off his manhood.

I chuckled at his description with a nudge.

"That would've been a real shame" I admitted it, lifting my head up to look at him. His square jaw and high cheekbone made him irresistibly handsome even in the dim light. "But honestly, next time we see him, remind me to thank him" I teased, placing a feather light kiss on his lips. "After all, better late than never" I added with fake-nonchalant, kissing him again leisurely. Then again. Then again, just because I could. Because that talented set of lips now was mine.

It was unusual, but something I could get used to pretty easily.

I felt the tingling excitement in my stomach with each touch, as now he pulled me in for a deep, passionate kiss.

"Why, if you were so eager too, you could've initiated something as well" He noted as a lusty feeling of warmth stole over me. His penetrating eyes caressed me with craving, invisible fingers as I realized, I want him again. How was it possible?

After a second of thinking I sat up, positioning myself in his lap, carefully straddling him.

"I'm initiating things" I explained reading him, placing my palms next to his head, each side as I saw his amused expression. He said nothing, but the smug grin on his face talked loud enough. "Oh, shut up" I murmured leaning in.

_Make me. _He challenged me as I glimpsed at his delicious lips, before sealing them with an urgent, heavy kiss.

**RRR**

I woke up a few hours later with pleasingly sore muscles. I nestled closer to him as his arms tightened around me instinctively while he mumbled something affectionately, pressing a kiss on my forehead.

I smiled ear to ear while a sigh of contentment escaped my mouth. I had to admit, I loved being held by him. I loved how his steady heartbeat sooth me and made me feel safe. And of course, I loved just how my body reacted to his touch.

For a few minutes I laid there, only enjoying the nearness of him then I had to realise, I'm not going to fall asleep again, might as well do something useful.

I cautiously shifted to my side, not to wake him, but his heightened senses alerted him.

_Where are you going? _He questioned, not being ready to speak, even refusing to open his eyes.

A fond smile crept across my face again as I gently stroked over his cheek.

_Just taking a shower, go back to sleep._

_I join you. _His half-lidded eyes partly opened as I looked into those sleepy blue irises.

_No, you need rest. _I ordered him strictly. I wore him out enough already and I was sure if we bathed together there would be a lot of things but rest._ After I'll make some breakfast, just relax. _I added, considering the argument done as he reached out for my hand, entwining our fingers for a moment.

_Thank you for putting up with me._

_Same here. _I said genuinely as he placed a kiss on the back of my hand then he let me go, already dozing off.

He was always there for me, he took me in when I had nowhere to go, and he was the one who took care of me when I hit rock bottom after Dick left. He's seen my worst and still decided to want me. I couldn't be any happier.

**RRR**

I took a shower quickly, feeling energized then I decided to make some apple-pancakes with some maple syrup. After such night we needed some nutrition.

I hummed cheerfully occupying the kitchen, preparing the ingredients when I've heard a firm knock on the door.

I frowned confused. We weren't expecting anyone.

I walked up to the door and opened it curiously. And froze right away.

Dick!

My eyes widened in shock while I tried to tame my hammering heart. What the hell?

I saw him shifting uneasy too.

We stared at each other for a good few moments, measuring each other, not really knowing what to do.

I haven't seen him in years.

"Hey" He finally broke the silence.

"Hi" I eventually managed to greet him too with a forced half-smile.

We locked eyes again as I desperately searched for some thoughts of him to catch, but there was nothing to read.

I scoffed in myself. Of course. He was always good at hiding things.

"Hi" a girl cleared her throat probably feeling awkward as well. "I'm Rachel" She held out her hand in introduction which I accepted immediately.

My mind was still racing replaying old memories without permission.

Our last night together. Dick was so eager, so passionate, so desperate… I should've known that something was wrong. In the morning I found his letter.

"Rory" We shook hands and what happened next caught me off guard completely.

Somehow I could glimpse into Rachel's mind. I saw her killing someone, sucking the life out of a man, or at least that something that lived inside her did.

And watching her face I knew she was able to look into my thoughts as well.

"You have powers!" I yelped getting overwhelmed as I yanked my hand free.

"Can we talk?" Dick asked looking around nervously.

I stood there dumbfounded. He couldn't be serious… After everything we've been through.

"Sure" I accepted eventually stepping aside to let them in.

I'd like to think I only did it because the girl was obviously in trouble, but my racing heart and throbbing pulse made me wonder.

_Why are you here, Dick? _I thought, but made sure not to project it.

_Just when everything seemed to fall into pieces again..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Status quo**

"She killed someone. She's just a kid." I murmured trying to progress what I've seen. We walked up to the rooftop not to bother Dawn or Hank.

"Whoever they are, they've got people in the department." Dick said explaining as he took a sip from his coffee while Rachel discreetly occupied herself with the birds, giving us some privacy. "We needed somewhere safe to regroup, think about what I'm gonna do."

"What about Bruce?" I suggested. I wouldn't have minded him calling Bruce instead of us. I had no idea what was going to happen with the others, but I was sure that Dick's presence will stir the shit pretty bad.

He chuckled softly at my idea.

"He's no good with kids." He shook his head as eventually I had to nod. He was probably right.

"Cop, huh? That's one I never would've figured." I noted sitting down on the bench, sighing heavily. He took a seat next to me, a bit closer than it felt comfortable.

I stared at the busy Washington life. Partly because it always fascinated me and partly because I dreaded to look at Dick. It was still painful and I had no idea how to act around him.

"How are you?" He broke the tensed silence as I felt his examining gaze burning my skin.

"We're great." I said turning to him. "Hank's feeling the life a little. Age waits for no man and all that."

"How bad?"

"Two fractures, three concussions in the last year, and a herniated disk." I summed up. I knew how it sounded, but he was strong. He will be okay. We will be okay.

"Jesus, Ror." He shook his head fervently.

"We're still good out there, Dick." I ensured him. "Really good. Not one slip-up."

"You should quit." He told me strictly and for a moment I felt true concern in his voice. "You all should." He added quickly, noticing his mistake.

"That's the plan." I smiled against the sharp pain in my chest. He still distanced himself from me. But now it didn't matter. It shouldn't matter. "Soon as we take out these gun suppliers he's obsessed with. One more chance to do some good and he promised he's out." I told him pausing for a moment. "You could help us out." I started hesitantly but determined. With him on our side we actually had a chance to win.

"I'm out of that life, Ror." He refused it immediately as we locked eyes. He seemed sorry but adamant. I tried to read him again, but nothing. Not even a damn word.

Where have the Dick gone, I thought I knew?

"Hey." Hank's raspy voice echoed in the air as I jumped a bit. "The hell are you doing here, Dick?" He frowned, approaching us threateningly as Dick stood up fast, taking a step away from me unawares.

"Hank." I called his name softly as I stood up too, positioning myself between the two man.

"I had a situation." Dick started, but Hank cut him off.

"Nice little reunion you got going here."

"You know it's not like that." Dick attempted to reason.

"Sure looks like it to me." He retorted not wanting to listen to him.

"Hank." I gently touched his arm beckoning to Rachel's way. He finally turned around, noticing her.

"What the fuck?"

"Can we just go back inside?" I asked him. His eyes darted to me, still shooting daggers. "Please" I added as his expression softened.

A few hours later we managed to talk through everything. Hank was grumpy and didn't miss a chance to let Dick know how unwelcomed his presence is here, but eventually he agreed that they should stay.

"I put Dick on the couch and Rachel in my room" I told him as I arranged our guests for the night. "But now, do you know maybe a place I can stay?" I asked innocently, sitting in his lap. "I would be _very, very _grateful" I purred in his ear, folding my arms around his neck, but he hasn't even winced. "What's wrong?" I asked frowning. I thought he would be happy that we finally have some alone-time.

"It's goddamn summer camp." He muttered irritated as I sighed tiredly. I knew what was about to come. "What's he doing here anyway? Hell of a coincidence, him showing up here a night before a job."

"Coincidences happen." I answered calmly, running my fingers through his hair. "What, you think I called him?" I questioned in disbelief, reading his silence.

"Did you?" He raised his gaze at me tormented. I wanted to be angry with him for even the suggestion, but I saw how troubled he seemed. He didn't mean to hurt me, he was just scared.

"I'm with you, Hank." I cupped his face tenderly. "Dick is my past, I can't change that. But you, Big Guy, are my future" I kissed his nose playfully as I felt him ease a little. "I'm gonna chalk it up to stress that you don't know this." I excused him as he finally embraced my waist, resting his hands on the small of my back while he let out a deep breath. "But now that he's here we can use his help." I dared to bring up the topic.

"We don't need him. We've been fine." He barked curtly but at least he still held me tight.

"We have been." I agreed thinking. "But fine might not be enough to shut this gun op down." I started cautiously. "The four of us are unstoppable. We could go out on the win you want. And then you can heal, get better." I used logic and perspective. Anything that worked. "_We_ can get better."

"He won't help us." He answered after a long, considerate pause. "He only watches out for himself. People don't change, babe." He told me being sure of himself as I smiled. Well it was a progress, even if just a little. Now I only had to convince Dick...

"We'll see." I said a bit more lightly, standing up, pulling him with me to the bedroom.

I cuddled him, pulling as close as it was physically possible. His arms were around me, but he was somewhere else. I knew it is hard for him. Heck, it was hard for me too, but I was positive we will get through it. I just had no idea how to help him and it killed me.

_I love you, Hank. _I confessed to him unawares, without thinking as he stiffened up immediately.

Shit! I cursed myself, biting my lip. I was such a moron!

He eventually eased back, relaxing again.

He remained silent, softly but confidently lifting my chin up to meet his eyes. His expression was warm as an affectionate smile played at the corner of his mouth. Then before I could realise, his lips were on mine steeling an ardent kiss.

_I love you more, Rory._

"Yes, I've seen it. You're gonna love it, I promise" I chatted with Rachel about TV shows as we arrived back to the apartment. We went shopping in the forenoon for lunch.

"Yeah?" She asked eagerly.

"Yeah. Why don't you go watch it right now? And take your shoes off." I added as she disappeared in the living room.

"Okay. Thanks, Ignite." She answered shouting as I chuckled.

"I'm gonna check on her" Dawn excused herself leaving me alone with Dick. I watched her suspiciously. I was pretty sure the reason of her sudden left wasn't entirely our girl.

I sighed quietly, starting to pack out the stuffs, avoiding to look at Dick, even though I knew I had to. Hank was out, checking the location of our mission tonight and here I had my last chance to win Dick for our cause.

"What'd you do with Rachel?" He walked up to me amused. "You know, the sullen one?"

"I didn't do anything with her. I just didn't treat her like a kid. She's a good girl." I sent him a friendly smile. "Do you wanna take a look?" I asked then as I saw him puzzled, even horrified. "At the case." I clarified raising my brows. I didn't know what was he thinking, but that's maybe better. "The supplier's name is Bronson. He's moving small hand guns." I handed him a tablet as we settled down at the table. "He's trying to corner the pre-teen market." I continued as he opened a briefcase with a laptop in it. "Intel says they're making a new shipment tomorrow night on the docks, and we think we can break the chain." I finished while he typed on the keyboard fervently. I allowed myself a moment to admire him. He was always a tech-guy, loving the new prototypes of _gadgets_. "The famous Bird Computer. Wayne Enterprises tech?" I asked smiling involuntary as I earned his attention. He stopped, glancing at me with a shy nod. "What happened between you two, you and Bruce?" A questioned slipped my mouth followed by great regret. Silly Rory, he never let you in why do you think he starts now?

"Dragons? This show just got so much better." Rachel enthusiastic voice saved me. Well, yes, Game of Thrones was one of the best.

"It's a big responsibility." I changed the subject as Dicked looked at me questioning.

"What?"

"Taking her in." I explained the obvious. "I mean, I know how healing it must be, doing what Bruce did for you when you lost your parents." I continued seeing his still perplexed expression. "But taking care of a kid is complicated, you know that better than anyone." And I knew it too.

"I'm not taking her in." He corrected me. "I'm not good at the staying with people part." He added tearing the old wound open. "I don't have to tell you that." He murmured. Another dagger to my heart.

"No, you already did" I mumbled gulping hard, fighting back the tears. I thought I was good. That I healed and I was over him, but obviously I couldn't be more wrong…

"Ror" He called me painfully just like he realized only now how deep his words cut. His warm palm covered my hand comfortingly as he reached out for me, but it only made it worse.

"Well, isn't this cozy?" Hank entered mocking us, misunderstanding the situation.

Perfect timing!

"Hey." I turned to him pulling my hand away from Dick.

"Just like the old days." Hank continued with repressed rage.

"We were just talking things through, okay?" Dick said sensing the fragility of the moment.

"Come and go, take what you want." He went on, without listening to Dick. This could escalate quickly.

"Hank." I stood up, placing my hand on his chest to stop him.

"Don't touch me." He hissed, pushing my arm away firmly.

And that was the last straw.

Dick jumped up so fast I barely could follow and charged Hank, confronting him.

"You want my girl now?" Hank picked up a fight, channeling his anger and frustration. "Forget her. You had a chance but you decided to leave her in despair, broken" He dodged Dick's attack.

"Enough!" I yelled at them. This was nonsense…

"I didn't mean to hurt her!" He tossed Hank hard on the wall ignoring me completely.

"Well, that's a pretty shitty excuse… _Dick_" Hank taunted him attempting a punch in his stomach.

"I said, enough!" I tried again, with no success as Rachel appeared behind me.

"Stop!" She backed me up. "Stop!" She shouted this time. Or should I say that thing she had inside, shouted? Glasses shuttered into million pieces as Rach erupted.

At least it had its effect. Everyone stopped there stunned completely.

"I'm sorry." She excused herself also being taken aback by her own abilities as she hurried back to her room.

I exchanged a glance with Dick, who nodded barely visibly, following her.

"Jesus." Hank murmured looking around.

"What the hell was that?" I demanded, being mad at him.

"I don't know, ask your little friend"

"No, I meant this childish jealousy act of yours" I said folding my arms around my chest. "How old are you exactly?"

"You're taking his side again! I can't believe it!" He raised his voice being offended.

"I'm not taking anyone's side. Dick's behavior was just as much unacceptable as yours." I enlightened him as he scoffed.

"You think I'm jealous, but I'm not." He started after a moment. "I'm territorial. There's a difference. I'm just protecting what's mine" He explained, imagining himself very smart, but his statement only boiled my blood even more.

"I'm not a fucking piece of land to be owned or to fight over. _I_ decided to be with you, _I_ decided to let you close to me." I pointed my finger on his chest. "You never have to be afraid of Dick or any other man, because no one can take me unless _I_ want it too." I stared daggers at him while we locked eyes. "Are we clear?"

He was angry too and I saw he was trying to fight the urge to retort, pressing his lips together, but for now he managed to stay still. I hoped that deep down he knew I'm right. I didn't want anyone else, I wanted him.

We gazed into each other's eyes for another moment as I saw his expression changing. I had no time to oppose as his lips crushed against mine hard.

I didn't want to give in to him yet. If he thought he would get away with it this easily, he was so wrong.

But damn, the overwhelming need of him slowly blotted out all reasons, blocking my mind totally as I finally returned his kiss with a quiet moan.

Raw, wild need passed between us as he guided me back to our room, not stopping the kiss for a second. His mouth worked mine telling me without words how loved I was. How could I be angry with him?

Our lovemaking was rough, holding nothing back. A brazen union over all the tension and frustration that built up in both of us.

Thinking back we probably could've been more discreet, regarding the number of people that lived in the house, but it was beyond our control then.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 – SIDEWAYS**

"How you doing, sweetheart?" I asked Rachel with a sympathetic smile as I visited her. Dick was still there, providing her some comfort. "Hank is sorry. He can be a real asshole sometimes." I told her as she seemed easing up a bit.

_I'm gonna give you two some space. _Dick stood up, watching me as I jumped in surprise. His sudden voice in my head startled me. This was the first time that I've heard his thought after four years and it unsettled me.

Yet, I nodded slightly as he left.

"I know, you are scared and confused" I continued with a heavier topic as Rachel hugged her knees tight, feeling uncomfortable. "I was convinced I'm going crazy when I've heard all those voices in my head." I continued remembering as I've earned her undivided attention. "Then eventually I realized that they weren't random voices, they were images from the people around. With two scientist parents you could think it was safe to tell them. That they would help me whatever was going on…" I said, getting lost in my thoughts. It happened a very long time ago, but talking about it was still not easy.

I felt Rachel's soft hand on my shoulder for a moment.

"But they didn't" She noted horrified, reading me.

"I was fifteen when I managed to run away from them and stop the torturing experiments." I shook my head with a bitter smile. "I lived in the streets, hiding for three years. Basically doing mind tricks for some money, but soon I had to accept that people, especially men are more interested in something else." I summed up quickly. "No, I wasn't a whore" I stated it, reading Rachel as she sent me an apologetic look. "With this ability I could get away before anything serious happened, but still get the things I needed for survival" Most of the times, I added in myself as a shiver ran down on my spine in the terror of the haunting memories of one night.

"Then you met the others?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah. Hank took me in providing the home and safety I never really had." I sent her an encouraging smile. "I know it is hard, losing your parent, losing the ground under your feet, losing everything. It feels overwhelming and sometimes… almost all the time, you're sure you won't be able to get up again, but you have to know, you're not alone, Rach." I ensured her. "We are here for you. You can count on us" I squeezed her hand as she considered what I've said.

"Thank you, _Firecracker_" She then sent me a playful half-smirk, deciding to believe me. "You have to tell me how you got your name, by the way" She asked me enthusiastically as I chuckled. She must've heard Hank call me that.

"And I will, I promise, but not now. Dawn, Hank and I have something to take care of."

The last mission was due. Soon we had to take off.

"Ror, can I talk to you for a moment?" Dick opened the door slightly. My heartbeat quickened at the thought of being alone with him, but I showed nothing of it.

"I'll be right there. Take care of him, okay?" I asked Rachel as Dick left. "He needs all the help he can get." I explained standing up while taking a deep breath.

"You still love him" She said looking at me understandingly. I stopped, frozen.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I straightened my shoulders restlessly.

"I saw your memories too, remember?" She asked as I sighed.

"It's an ancient story"

"Not to him" Rach argued as I felt a flush of embarrassment creeping over my cheeks.

"I'm with Hank now. I love him" I said it a bit colder than I intended, but she hasn't seemed offended.

"I haven't said you don't" She noted, smiling calmly as I scoffed at her wit.

"Try to rest a bit" I avoided her further comments, leaving to find Dick.

He was waiting for me in the kitchen and he seemed pretty worked up.

"Rory, I really think you should reconsider." He started almost gabbling as I frowned.

"What exactly?" I get defensive instinctively.

"This mission." He added quickly. "I've checked the location, there are way too many guards. It feels off, okay?" He questioned, trying to convince me desperately. "We both know it's too dangerous."

I knew that he's just worried, but we had to do it. For one last time.

"You win some, you lose some." I noted shrugging my shoulders, wanting to pass him.

_Please, Ror._ He pleaded, softly grabbing my arm to keep me there. His touch sent the old, familiar shiver coursing through me.

_Sorry, Dick. _I disengaged myself. "But feel free to join us." I added heading to Hank, but then it hit me. "By the way, what did you mean you're not taking Rachel in?" I turned back abruptly as he ran his fingers through his hair. My eyes followed his movement as my mind brought me back the times I used to do that too. Stupid memories!

"Look, I know things are tight around here." He started hesitantly. "So I thought Alfred could give me some money, maybe help out a bit, help out Rachel at the same time. Two birds with one stone. Well, three, I guess." He told me his plan leaving me agape.

"Wait, you want to leave her here?"

"Just for a while, just until..." He murmured as I got impatient.

"Until when?"

"You don't understand, Rory. I'm no good at family. I can't..." He struggled as I scoffed.

"Save it, Dick, I understand perfectly. Always a way out…" I cut him off bitterly. "Just please, be frank with her. Because when the only person you trust the most abandon you abruptly, it really does fuck everything up." I enlightened him with tears choking up in the back of my throat. "Don't do that to Rach, she's just a kid and already been through enough hell." I added asking him genuinely as he pressed his lips together in frustration, but in the end he just nodded.

"Are you ready?" Hank asked me as we met in the living room. "What's wrong, Rory?" He walked up to me, stroking my shoulders lovingly.

"Nothing" I forced a smile not wanting to worry him. "It's just that you were right. People really don't change" I mumbled, burying my face in the crook of his neck.

"That's okay, babe. Soon we will be done and leave everything behind. This whole mess will be only a bad dream." He hugged me as I nuzzled his neck playfully.

"Happily ever after?"

"Whatever you just wish, my little Firecracker" He ensured me making me smile this time more honestly.

I stood on my tiptoe to press a small kiss on his lips then we were good to go.

I stayed behind a little to check the perimeters just to be cautious. I could say a lot about Dick, but he was always right about these things. Something was really off. I could sense at least fifteen different vibes.

I stealth closer to check them. It was quite a gathering. Heavy armored guards. It couldn't be a simple delivery. But then what?

"Nice dress" Someone told me pressing his palm on my mouth to prevent me from shouting. He was strong, almost inhumanly strong. "Do they call you Kitty?" He whispered into my ear implying my all-black tight outfit as I struggled hard to breathe again.

"Not twice" I finally managed to break free, biting his finger.

"Uh, _Kitty_ has claws, I like it. It almost a shame that we have to kill you." He mocked me as five other men appeared behind him.

Shit! I cursed under my breath. I was good at fighting even in outnumbered situations, but this was a bit too much for me too.

I looked around analyzing the situation as they circled around me like hungry sharks around a bleeding prey. One of them started to charge me as I prepared for the attack, but he fell down like a sack of potato. He got a hit in his head with a throwing star which formed… an R!

Dick! He came!

I took advantage of the mess as I kicked another man in the throat. I didn't have to wait too long until Dick joined me, taking out one more guy.

I glanced at him, smirking as he returned the gesture. We fought side by side again, just like in the old days. Together we disarmed all of the thugs quite easily.

"Thank you" I told him genuinely after we finished.

"You're welcome" He beckoned me. "Now let's find the others" He suggested as I accepted it, heading deeper in.

Hank and Dawn was surrendered already with at least ten men around them and I noticed that crazy torturer too who was getting close to Hank with a hedge shear again. Seriously, this guy! What's wrong with him? At least some inferiority complex mixing with a small penis…

Dick hasn't waited for me. When I glimpsed around he was already busy. He approached the psycho man quickly and quietly then he stabbed the shear right into his pelvis. I would say it was rather stylish…

Dick moved around efficiently, killing every gun trader. His movements mesmerized me just as much as it shocked me. He was a cold-blooded machine which's only task was to eliminate the threats.

By the time I got myself together, he was done. With all of them.

"Holy shit!" Hank cursed looking at the mass destruction.

I walked to them bewildered as I bent down to grab one of Dick's throwing stars.

I gave it back to him not really knowing what to say, although I saw a hint of fear glimmering in his eyes. Was he afraid of what we might think now?

"Let's go" Dawn urged us as I hurried to Hank, breaking the eye-contact with Dick.

"Are you injured?" I asked him, trying to support him walking.

"Just a scratch, don't worry" He ensured me only leaning on me as much as he had to, as he glanced at Dick. Men and their pride…

"Rach, honey, where are you?" I asked looking around as she was nowhere to be found when we reached our flat.

"Where is she?" Dick questioned worriedly. "She hasn't ran away, has she?"

I closed my eyes concentrating. I was able to find people by their vibes of mind if I've met them before and knew what to search for.

"Rooftop" I told him after a second. It was easy to locate her. Her thoughts were roaring…

Dick was already moving to the stairs as I decided to follow him. This could get ugly.

"You were gonna leave me here." She started. "You said you weren't but you lied. You must lie a lot. You're good at it." She noted bitterly as my heart twitched. I knew exactly what she's been going through.

"What's she talking about?" Hank appeared behind me. Rachel turned to him with tears in her eyes as she handed him a letter.

Oh, fuck!

"Seriously, Dick, a letter?" I murmured under my breath as Hank looked at me suspiciously.

"Hank, don't read that. I..." Dick wanted to stop him, but it was futile.

"It's got my name on it." He said opening the envelope. I shook my head also fighting with the tears. I knew what's in that. "What the fuck? You were gonna leave her here?" Hank frowned getting angrier. "You were gonna pay us?"

"It's not that simple."

_"I know you guys can watch out for her._ Seems pretty simple to me." He quoted taking a threatening step towards Dick. "You were gonna buy us?"

"Hank, slow down." I intervened before anything could happen. "Maybe it's for the better." I suggested. I knew that Rachel wanted to stay with Dick at the first place, but he obviously wasn't ready for getting attached to someone. Maybe he never will be.

"Wait, did you know about this?" Hank now turned to me. "Are you for real, Rory? You saw what he did." He explained getting more and more pissed off, as I saw Dick approaching Rachel.

Poor girl, that's exactly what I wanted to spare her from.

"Should I clean up all Dick's leftover?" He asked bluntly in a mocking, bitter tone.

I slapped him hard on the face before I could even think about it. Dick's leftover? That's what he was thinking of me?

Yet we couldn't continue the matter since the rooftop's door opened and four people walked in. They seemed like a family. The creepiest kind of family I've ever seen.

"Well, hello there" The mom greeted us.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hank asked aggressively as the father charged him, pushing him so hard on the chest that he fell back a few hundreds of meters.

Shit! Rachel! I turned back to Dick but he already covered her for protection from the kids who now were on us.

I got the boy. He was a good five year younger than me, and I dealt with a lot of people, fighters in my life, but he was nothing like them.

I ducked from one of his punches and I could dodge most of his hits but I was wearing out fast. I had to do something!

Finally I managed to trick him, delivering a kick on his shin. One of my strongest, I even heard a crack as the bone fractured. Yet nothing.

He just smiled at me like an idiot.

"That's the best you can do?"

It was impossible. He should've been rolling on the ground in pain, but at least should've been immobilized.

I wanted to answer him, but then I felt a blunt hit on my nape and everything turned black.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 – Lost and found**

I rubbed my neck instinctively. It was still sensitive, but it was nothing compared how Dawn was.

Doctors were still fighting for her life as she was in a coma, only the life-supporting machines keeping her alive.

Hank sat next to her bed, lost in thoughts as I went out to grab us a coffee. Although I was sure he won't like the decision I made, I was determined. I was going to help Dick to find Rachel.

"A double espresso" I handed Hank the drink when I arrived back. He came out to the corridor too to meet me.

"Thanks, babe" He said accepting the travel cup as for a moment an uneasy silence settled. "I'm sorry for what I said before, I didn't mean, I just..." He started, with his voice being full of guilt and resentment, but I shook my head interrupting him.

"I know" I sent him a warm smile. I knew how hot-headed he could be, but I wasn't reacting very mature either. "Let's just forget about it" I offered raising up to my tiptoe to press a small kiss on his lips.

His arms wrapped around me immediately keeping me as close as physically possible, nuzzling the crook of my neck.

_You're my light, little Firecracker_. He trailed my collarbone with tender kisses. A strong shiver ran down on my spine as I got disturbed by the raw power of my attraction to him.

"Are you ready, Ror?" Dick cleared his throat from behind as I swore under my breath. He really couldn't wait, could he?

"What is he talking about?" Hank lifted up his head frowning.

"A minute, please" I turned around to send Dick a look as he stepped aside to give us a little privacy, though I was sure he could still hear everything.

"You're leaving" Hank read the situation, releasing me, like my closeness just burnt him.

"I'm sorry" I grabbed his hand desperately. That's not how I wanted him to find out… "Dick's got a call. They had a footage of Rachel, her last location is not so far from here."

"And let me guess, he begged for you to go with him" He mocked glaring at Dick who pretended not to notice our argument.

"No, I offered" I talked again without thinking. "That's not what I meant…" I murmured as he pulled away again. "Hank, I can help to find her, you know I can" I tried to reason. I found Rach once, I could recognize her vibes even more easily. "She's in trouble, I have to help her."

"And I imagine our detective was devastated by your company" He noted it bitterly as I sighed tiredly. Their little jealousy – power games were truly tiring.

"It's not about him for Christ's sake" I started. "It's about a scared little girl who has no one to fight for her" I continued. "She's lost, terrified and confused. She has no idea what's happening to her, she has no one to turn to. She's like… me. Before I had you" I confessed stepping closer to him. _Please, Hank. _I pleaded with my cutest puppy eyes as I've heard him taking a deep breath.

_He'd better not touch you._ He grumped agreeing eventually as a wide grin spread across my face.

_I won't let him._ I ensured him, folding my arms around his neck one last time as he wrapped me in a bone-crashing hug. "Take care of Dawn" I asked him as I pulled away.

"I will"

I nodded with a half-smile then I turned around to leave. Yet I couldn't take a single step since he suddenly pulled me back, his mouth swooping in to steal a kiss. It was a desperate kiss, wild with passion.

Almost against my will I reacted, opening my mouth as his tongue claimed mine savagely. A tortured moan squeezed past my lips quietly as he finally decided to have mercy on me.

_So you won't forget me. _He smirked smugly being completely satisfied with himself as we parted.

_Sure._ _So Dick standing a few meters away had nothing to do with it. _I raised my brows knowingly as shrugged.

_It was also a good lesson for him to know his place._

"You're insufferable" I told him off playfully, but honestly I couldn't be angry with him.

"But you love me like this." He declared it self-confidently as I chuckled.

"You know I do" I admitted it genuinely as he finally let me go.

"So you and Hank..." Dick started as we drove off with his car. I thought the silence was uncomfortable, but I was wrong. This was so much worse. For a moment I considered not to even answer or tell him to mind his own business.

"Yeah"

"Since when?" He asked nonchalantly fixing his gaze on the road. I sighed silently.

"A few days"

He suddenly looked at me examining. Was it disbelief, disappointment that I saw in his eyes? It was only a moment though, then he turned back to driving, pressing his lips together just like every time he was about to say something but he thought better of it.

I looked out of the window, supporting my head at the seat, feeling completely anxious again. What were you thinking, Rory? That it would be a nice road trip, like in the good old days?

_I should've come earlier._

Then I've heard Dick, making me wince. It was a quiet murmur and I was sure he wasn't intended me to hear it yet I stiffened up, like I've been stung.

"No, Dick, you never should've left" I corrected him unawares as he looked at me surprised. For a moment we locked eyes. I knew my words hurt him as his eyes darkened with remorse. It should've filled me at least with a bit victory, but instead I just felt guilt.

"Look, we never really had a chance to talk..." He started, but I shook my head fervently, knowing exactly where this is going.

"Please, don't. We are not here to fix anything." I told him a bit harsher than I wished, but I was too mad. "Let's focus on Rachel" I added gritting my teeth.

That did the job. I managed to kill the conversation for the rest of the trip.

"Wait here" He told me curtly as we pulled over at the gas station. A few police cars were parked there too. It was quite the scene. The side of the building was completely burnt down... "Try to track Rach if you can" He barked shutting the door.

I let out a deep breath. This will be great, good job, Rory...

I closed my eyes, concentrating. The noise was loud with everyone around, but I got used to it. I knew I will be able to adjust, I just needed a few minutes.

I regulated my breathing, calming down my mind as I reached out further and further to cover more ground.

And eventually there she was. She wasn't too far. Was she in some kind of a pub? No, a bowling place!

I opened my eyes, coming back with ease. I have to tell Dick, I'm sure we can find the location if we take a look at the nearby entertaining centres.

I almost jumped out of my skin as I noticed Dick next to me. He's already got back and was waiting for me. I hated how my face heated up as I blushed at his intense gaze.

How long has he been back?

"Google the bowling halls close to here" I told him clearing my throat. He hasn't asked anything he just did as I asked.

We soon was on the road again and half an hour later we reached our destination.

We split up to check out the place when we arrived. I spotted Rachel almost immediately as she was talking to a guy.

"Rach" I called her quietly. Her face lit up as she saw me.

"Rory, you found me" She smiled walking up to me then wrapping her arms around my neck. I hugged her back, relieved.

"You're safe" I murmured happily. "What happened, who took you?" I asked.

"She" Dick said appearing with a black woman on his side. She was tall, slim and had so pink hair that it radiated yet the most unsettling thing about her were her light green eyes. "Come on. We're going." He ordered.

"What is he doing here?" Rachel turned to me, folding her arms in front of her chest.

_Always tactful, Dick. _I rolled my eyes.

"He was worried about you" I explained as Rachel scoffed.

"How convincing."

"Now's not the time, okay?" Dick looked around concerned.

"Why are you here?" Rachel turned to him now.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else?" He pleaded.

"Let's go." I gently put my hand on her shoulder as she gave in finally. "We gotta get you somewhere safe."

"Do you know who sent that weird family after her?" The woman asked as we walked to the parking lot.

"Who are you by the way?" I asked still being on guard.

"I don't know. But somehow Rachel's the key to me figuring me out." She shrugged as my eyes widened. Is she serious?

"Is that why you kidnapped her?" Dick asked demandingly.

"She didn't kidnap me. She saved me." Rachel told genuinely. "How's Dawn?" She turned to me worried.

"Rachel..." I started not really knowing what to say.

"I read what happened online. Is she gonna be okay?" She insisted as I felt tears gathering in my eyes. I wanted to say yes, to reassure her, but her condition was still not stabile.

"Who's Dawn?" The woman asked, but we all ignored her.

"We really can't talk about this right now, okay?" Dick answered instead of me, sensing my turmoil. "The cops are looking for you. They think you killed your mom." He explained as I raised my brows. That was new for me too.

"What?"

"I may have failed to mention" He noted sending me an apologetic look. "And they're looking for you, too." He turned to our stranger. "Assault on multiple officers. Arson. And not to mention kidnapping."

"Like I said, she didn't kidnap me, she saved me." Rachel raised her voice a bit, getting annoyed. "When you didn't." She added.

"Well, that's technically true. _Dick_." The woman commented measuring him up.

"Okay, first of all, it's none of your business." I intervened firmly, seeing Dick's expression. "And second, that was enough" I told Rachel. Right now our priority was to keep her safe. Throwing fists was not helping.

"He left me." She argued. "I thought you of all people would understand" She added disappointed.

"I do. That's why I ask you to trust me." Her remark hurt more than I let it be seen. She was completely right. Yet that didn't change the fact that her best option to survive was Dick.

"I haven't left you." Dick murmured still emphasizing the details.

"You might as well have. You were going to."

"Rachel, I wasn't."

"I read the note." She stated as the matter of fact as I sighed getting more and more irritated.

"Look..." Dick started, but she interrupted him quickly.

"You were just gonna leave me with them?" She said gesturing to my direction.

"Hey" I warned her since her tone seemed a bit mocking.

"No offence, Rory, I have nothing against you. It's quite the opposite" Rachel noted genuinely.

"I just need time to figure things out." Dick said as I shook my head. This wasn't going to end well…

"Stop." Rachel demanded getting pissed off.

"Rachel." I tried to call her, but she wasn't listening.

"Stop lying!" She yelled at Dick as all the cars' glasses near us broke into pieces just like in our apartment. "I need to go back to the Sisters!" She declared desperately as we exchanged a look. She was getting out of control.

"Okay, sweetheart." I ensured her embracing her shoulders. "Okay. Come on, let's go." I told her guiding her to the car.

I had no idea who the Sisters were, but if Rachel thought she need them, then so it be.

"And Kory is coming with us" She added leaving no place for disagreement. At least we've learnt our stranger's name…


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 – Did it**

"You should talk to her" I told Dick.

Rachel locked herself in a chapel at the Sisters who turned out to be a convent of nuns. They sheltered her and her mother when she was a baby and they were hiding from the father.

"I don't think it's a good idea"

In any other circumstances I would've agreed. Every inch of me itched to comfort her, but I knew I wasn't the one she needed.

"Come on, she won't bite" I teased him with a half-smirk. He raised his brow sceptically as I couldn't help but chuckled. Our eyes locked and for a tiny part of the moment everything felt normal, like a few years ago.

"Be right back" He said, his mood darkening as he entered to meet Rach, leaving me alone.

I was never a religious type. My parents only believed in science. And anyway what kind of god would allow such horrible things happen? No, we were on our own. I looked around in the corridor. Many nuns passed me, sending a warm smile to me even though they probably had no idea who I am. All of them seemed content and strangly at peace. There was not a single loud noise, no chaos, no argument. I guess there were some benefits of having a stong beleif.

"How is she?" I asked eagerly when Dick finally re-joined me.

"She'll be okay. She just need some time alone" He summed up as I nodded. She's a tough girl. She will make it through.

I wanted to thank him for checking on her, but a suspiciously familiar engine roared through the quiet air. We both run out with building up tension.

Yup, Dick's car was nowhere to be found and so did Kory disappear.

"For fuck's sake" Dick swore, running his fingers through his hair. "Can you track her?" He turned to me, but I shook my head. I didn't know her, I had no idea what to look for. "Shit!" He noted frustrated, already typing something on his phone.

I was sure he has some gadget to find the vehicle.

We located the car not so far from the convent. Kory parked with it at the storage unite.

"Hey! You stole my car. I like my car." Dick marched in annoyed as I followed him up close.

"How did you find me?" Kory asked amused.

"There's an app for that." He enlightened her.

I looked around. This building was weird. It was kind of a collection of info about Rachel…

"This place yours?" I asked walking up to a wall.

"Think so."

"How long you been looking for Rachel?" Dick asked looking surprised.

"A few months, I thought."

"Seems like a lot longer than a few months." I noted bewildered. It must've take years to come up with all this, not to mention the early childhood pictures of her.

"You think?" She teased me.

"This yours, too?" Dick questioned looking at some papers. Whatever it was, it was written in a foreign language. I haven't ever seen anything like that. "What's that writing?"

Kory started to read it out loud, but that made no sense. It wasn't even familiar, yet I've heard a good few different languages while I lived on the streets. But I couldn't recognise which group it should belong.

"What does that mean?" I asked frowning.

"I have no idea." She said honestly.

"Where did you say you were from again?" Dick tried, but it was no use.

"I didn't." Kory shrugged again genuinely, looking just as confused as we. This was getting worse and worse. "Raven is the first species of birds to be mentioned in the Torah." Kory told me as she noticed what I'm watching. It was a sketch of a bird.

"A man came after Rachel. He had a raven tattoo on his back." Dick said as I continued reading all the facts that was pinned up on the wall.

"Rachel's birthday..." I started puzzled, but Kory beat me to it.

"The mortality rate spikes every year on that day. Ever since she was born, over 200,000 additional dead worldwide. I think she's part of a prophecy." She assumed as I scoffed. This was bullshit.

"I don't believe in prophecies."

"She's the Destroyer of Worlds." She added making me roll my eyes. She was only a little girl who happened to get a power she had no idea how to use or control. That's all. Nothing more, nothing less…

I was about to let them know my opinion, but a huge explosion from the distance stopped me. What the hell? We hurried out to see what happened.

"Rachel." I murmured as an enormous fume-cloud appeared on the sky right where the convent was…

I'm not going to lie, almost half of the building was blew up, there were a lot of injured people, and the paramedics were already doing there jobs when we arrived.

"She must've lost control. Maybe she's still here." I suggested.

"Try to find her, we're going to talk to the Sisters" Dick nodded, understanding me in an instant.

I stepped aside trying to find a relatively quiet place as I closed my eyes, focus on Rachel. Noise. Ear-splitting noise. That's all I could hear as my face distorted in pain. There were too many people, with crazily thrwirling thoughts. I sighed, taking a deep breath, taking another attempt.

_We just wanted to keep her here_. _Keep her safe_.

_There's no stopping it now. There's no stopping it now._

_Oh, God. God, forgive me._

_God, forgive us all._

I groaned in frustration, deepening the meditation. _Come on, Rach, where are you?_

"Why did you leave her here?" Kory's sharp voice came through without asking for permission.

"In a convent full of nuns? Yeah, seemed real dangerous. You know, you're the one who stole my car and drove off." Dick defended himself.

_Come on, you can't be that far._

"Yeah, I thought you could handle her for a few minutes, but I should've known better considering you ditched her in DC." Kory retorted as I frowned wanting to shut them out desperately.

"I didn't mean to ditch her, okay? I was trying to..."

"You just couldn't handle her, so you left her with your friends. It's pathetic." Kory lectured him as I was snapped out irreversibly. Wasn't he able to handle me either back then, I wondered instinctively.

"For crying out loud, can't you just shut up?" I yelled at them embittered. This was so not helping! "Can we argue about this after we find her?" I asked looking at them questioningly as they both fell silent. _I can't find her, Dick, it's impossible. _I started getting worked up.

_Don't worry, Ror, we'll try it again, later. _He calmed me, gently stroking over my forearm. I pulled away abruptly like I've been struck by a lightning. All my cells electrified at his touch. I looked at him startled as disappointment and shame mingled in his deep brown eyes.

"She's getting more powerful." Kory noted not noticing anything about our little exchange.

"Yeah, but she's still a kid. Alone and scared and on the run." I said concerned. I understood her too well.

We decided to check the precinct, maybe they had some info on her. Or someone maybe saw where she went.

_Can you try to locate her once more?_ Dick asked softly as we arrived. I nodded slightly, not being too confident. _Good. _He sent me a small smile. I saw him hesitate for a moment, perhaps wanting to squeeze my hand but eventually he decided not to. I really had no reason to act like the way I did when he wanted to comfort me, I was just surprised. It has been too long since he last touched me.

"You girls behave" He noted as he get out of the car.

I tried my best. I concentrated so hard that my head started to hurt like hell, but nothing. Even though it was a lot more peaceful here, it felt like I've been blocked.

I touched my face feeling something warm. Great! Now my nose was bleeding too…

"God, Rory" Dick arrived back at the best moment, handing me a tissue.

"It's okay." I ensured him. It wasn't uncommon. When I used my ability too much, it get the better of me. It was the downside, every power had it, yet I haven't experienced it quite a while now. "I just need a little time"

_No more searching, Ror, we are doing it in an old-fashioned way. _He declared it strictly. "A hunter saw a tiger in the woods." He informed us both. "With a girl with purple hair." I guess that was Rachel.

"A tiger?" I asked stunned. It wasn't exactly the area of tigers.

"Yeah, a green one." Dick added making us even more shocked. Something was obviously going on.

He managed to get the address of the hunter so we drove there right away until the lead was hot. It was a small cabin in the woods and the sun was already setting when we arrived there.

Dick knocked on the door curtly then a man in his late thirties opened the door.

"What do you want?" He asked obviously not being in the best mood.

"Need to talk to you about the girl you saw in the forest." Dick showed him his badge.

"What?"

"Did she say anything? Did you see where she went?" He asked autocratically, but our hunter wasn't too impressed.

"You know, I already talked to the cops, so you can fuck off." He tried to close the door, but Dick stopped him harshly. "Hey! You can't do that!"

"I'm gonna need you to answer my questions." He declared it coldly.

"You better back off!" He picked up a rifle to threaten us, but Dick was fast as always. He grabbed the gun, taking it away while he pushed the man in so hard that he fell. They started to struggle as Kory and I stepped in the house too.

"Did you see where the girl went?" He pulled the man up by his collar. "Answer me!" He yelled in his face demandingly.

"You're a psycho!" He shouted back as Dick threw him back. The man hit his back at the coffee table, but regained his presence quickly. He grabbed a bottle of beer wanting to hit Dick's head, but he reacted without hesitation. The glass shuttered on the hunter's forehead.

"Did you hurt her? Did you touch her?" Dick asked losing his temper. The man hasn't answered so Dick punched him in the nose a few times. "Did you touch her? Did you hurt her?" He started again as now his knuckles were all bloody. The hunter was in a bad shape, I could tell he was barely hanging on, but still refused to talk.

I looked away nervously. This was going to get out of control, I thought as I froze. In the kitchen stood a small boy, watching the scene horrified as Dick was beating the shit out of his father.

"Dick." I stepped closer. "Dick!" I tried again, but he was in the zone. "Dick, stop!" I finally grabbed his arm preventing him from delivering another hit. He was panting hard as he looked at me confused.

"Daddy?" The little one asked hesitantly then he ran in as I pulled Dick away from the man. "Daddy!" He jumped in his father's arm hugging him as tight as possible as a quiet sob squeezed past his mouth.

Dick looked at himself, almost terrified then he turned his back, hurrying out of the house apparently being troubled by his actions.

"I would never hurt no girl. No kid." The man said rocking his son defeated. "The only place out there is the old Caulder house." He added.

"Where?" I asked fighting with my tears.

"It's out on Danny Street. But it's all locked up. Ain't no one there." He told me spitting.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. This was extreme. Even from Dick.

"Fuck you." He cursed me and it was the least we deserved…

We travelled silently to hopefully our last destination. This was enough of a nightmare already. I just wanted to find Rachel.

Still, I couldn't get over Dick's behaviour. I've never seen him like this. He was unstoppable. He could've killed that man if I didn't interrupt him.

"So we are not going to talk about it?" I asked eventually, being quite upset at his nonchalant attitude.

"I thought we are focusing on Rachel." He quoted me.

"Seriously, Dick?" I turned to him irritated.

"You were not interested in what I said before. Now suddenly you are curious?" He mocked me scoffing. I looked at him trying to read whether is he serious but he was. He was dead serious.

"You're unbelievable" I murmured under my breath, fuming in myself as I've heard Kory giggling behind us.

"Get a room you two" She noted still grinning. My cheek probably would've flushed if I wasn't so angry. But for now, we just both sent him a death-glare.

We soon arrived to the house the hunter mentioned. It was creepy for sure but abandoned? Highly doubted it. The light was twitching as we entered, just like in a haunted house.

"Hello" I greeted anyone who lived here, but no answer.

We slowly moved in, room to room, but no one was there to find. Maybe the man was wrong…

"Get out" I've heard from behind as I jumped, turning back immediately. "Get out!" A woman showed up in front of me. Well, saying woman was probably too generous. Her face – and whole body - was melting. There was no better word for it.

I took a few steps backwards as I bumped into something. Or more like someone. I let out a small cry.

"It's okay, Ror, it's me." Dick ensured me as I found myself in his secure arms. In any other circumstances it would've bothered me deeply, but now I was rather grateful. Soon we were surrounded by weirder than weirder creatures. One man who was wrapped in bandages, just like a mummy, a tin-man with only his eyes lighting and the melting woman… They approached us hostile when we heard a blood-freezing scream.

Rachel!

"Go" Kory told us as Dick rushed ahead.

I followed him not much further but when I arrived I stopped petrified. The thing that lived inside of her controlled Rach completely as it was opening up a portal while all the black matter circled around the room.

"Get out of here, before it's too late." I've heard her foreign, almost aliened voice as she warned Dick who reached her meanwhile, holding both of her shoulders. I considered going down there too, but I knew how much Rachel like him, so I just crossed my fingers hoping that he won't mess up this time.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't wanna hurt you." Rach said tears rolling down on her face.

"Listen, I was wrong. When I told you no one can help you." He continued determined.

"Dick, you need to leave. Please." She pleaded desperately.

"At the church, when I said you're on your own." Dick said making sure she's listening. "Okay, I was wrong. You're not on your own. Okay? You have me. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'm not going anywhere." He repeated now hugging her tight. "Here I am. I'm right here." He whispered as the portal slowly shrunk. "It's okay." He sighed relieved as Rachel pulled him in harder. She was completely herself again.

_You did it. _I smiled at him repressing my tears as he looked at me. _You did it._ I repeated surprised, but being truly grateful.

_We did it, Ror. _He corrected me, still comforting Rachel.

He committed himself, and I knew, this time he meant it. Otherwise Rachel wouldn't have believed him. Then why did I feel so miserable?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Assembling**

_I still can't believe you traded in the Porsche._ I thought as we were driving away from the car saloon, heading to a hotel, Dick found.

Since Gar, who found and sheltered Rachel, was joining us too, Dick's car seemed quite uncomfortable, but I knew how much he loved it and how hard it must've been to sell it.

_People change. _He noted, giving me a slide glance.

Hank said it's not possible, but I started to believe it too. Ever since Dick came back this is the third time he proved himself. First saving our ass in DC then how he handled Rachel and now this...

_I like the van._ I admitted it as he now turned to me surprised. I almost chuckled at his serious expression as he tried to decide what I really meant. Honestly I liked this new side of him too, but I rather kept it to myself.

"We're not actually staying here, are we?" Kory's complainment broke our moment. "You know, there's probably a nicer place down the road." She added as we all took a look at the motel. She wasn't wrong. This one seemed like one where you get infection even by staying close to it.

"We're being hunted by sociopaths." Dick reminded us. "Nicer places draw attention."

"Yeah, well, they also make it easier to sleep." Kory added, but Dick just shook his head.

"One road in, same road out. Only one point of access we have to watch. And also, it's quiet. If trouble comes our way, we should hear it first." He explained as the tension built up in the car. Yes, it wasn't a vacation...

"And who said anything about sleeping?" I asked winking, trying to ease the concerns. Dick raised his brow challenging as his brazen eyes caressed me with longing, invisible fingers. I fought back a furious blush before shrugging innocently.

"Alright, I'm gonna pick up the keys, stay here" He said then, leaving us in the car.

But soon there was a mutiny.

"Seriously, what takes so long? I'm starving." Gar said.

"Yeah, can we go to find some place to eat until?" Rachel joined in pleading.

"Out of the question" I cut them off firmly. "Rach, they are searching for you." I told them as they sighed in union, getting disappointed. "Okay, I talk to Dick" I rolled my eyes, getting out of the car.

"Dick" I called him, entering the building.

"So if you wanna get it working, I'm always up late. Room 101." The woman behind the desk said flirting. She wasn't that bad honestly, but she seemed quite desperate.

I stopped, feeling embarrassed that I had to witness this scene as an awkward silence settled.

"I'll make sure to knock." Dick noted politely, turning to me. "Yes, Rory?"

"Right, the others are about to starve to death." I got myself together. "Is there anything close where we can eat?" I asked the woman who measured me up and down before she answered.

"There's a liquor store across the street, you can buy snacks and there is also a pizzeria nearby. It's quite delicious."

"Thank you" I sent her a smile before leaving. "So, what will it be, _lover_ _boy_?" I teased Dick as he followed me.

"Jealousy is not a nice trait, Ror, no one ever told you?" He asked smirking.

"Hah, not just popular, but funny too" I continued mocking him. He winked at me secretly as we reached his car.

"Okay, here are the keys. Occupy your rooms, I'm gonna get some pizzas" He ordered, giving a key to everyone. I took the one he handed me and was about to leave as well.

"Where do you think you're going?" He stopped me. "You're coming with me" He announced it just like it was obvious as I fought hard not to show how surprised I was. But yet again, in these last days it wasn't the first surprise about him.

"So what's next?" I asked as we sat in the car again.

"We have to beat them into shape." He said driving off. "If we want to live another day we have to work as a team" He explained.

"We?" I questioned not being sure I've heard correctly.

"You've been operating with Dawn and Hank for many years. You know the drill just like me." He confirmed. "And I need your help. Will you?" He continued, leaving me agape. The great Dick Grayson asking my assistance?

"One question." I told him as he shifted in his sear anxiously. "Where is the real Dick and what have you done to him?"

"Yeah, very funny, Ror" He shook his head as he stopped the car in front of the restaurant.

"Hey, just kidding, I'm more than happy to." I ensured him, touching his shoulder barely noticeably as he turned to me gratefully. "Part of me feels bad for turning Rachel and Gar into weapons though." I added sighing as we stayed inside for a few more moments.

"Once you learn to see the world that way, you can't unsee it, right?" He understood me perfectly as my heart twitched. Different reasons, but we both have been ruined the same way.

"Not ever" I murmured with a bitter smile. I wasn't complaining, my life wasn't perfect, sure, but eventually I made peace with it – most of the times. Yet sometimes I couldn't help wondering how would've it been to grow up in a normal family.

I felt his warm hand enveloping mine sympathetically, snapping me out if my thoughts. I winced at the sudden contact, but this time I forced myself not pull away. My heart raced in my chest as I looked at him hesitantly and I saw all my feelings reflected in his tender gaze. There were no need to say anything more.

"They have to learn to fight for themselves." He said eventually, his thumb gently caressing my skin. "Otherwise they are as good as dead"

"I know" I nodded, trying to ignore the tingling sensation.

I didn't have to like the situation that was the truth. The world wasn't going to change because we try to spare them. Those sociopaths weren't going to stop just because they are still kids. They needed training.

"But for now, we should get the food or we will end up lynched." I added as he released me. I shivered as the cold mid-September air took place of Dick's warmness.

**DDD**

"All right, guys, listen up." Dick started as everyone gathered in one room, already full with the pizzas. "We're all in one piece, more or less. We need to figure out where we stand and determine what's mission critical." He said as I bit my lips preventing a smile. That was he, always focused, always professional.

"_Mission critical_?" Rachel asked catching the phrase too, but she wasn't the only one.

"Is that a cop thing? Sounds like a cop thing." Gar speculated looking at us.

"I had some combat training when I was younger." Dick answered. That was a nice way to put it…

"And he's a cop." I added to confirm Gar's theory.

"I'm sorry, you were referring to _we_?" Kori asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"_We_ as of right now are a group of people who share a common enemy." Dick said sounding quite official.

"Which makes us what?" She insisted.

"Let's call it an alliance. One born of mutual need."

"And what is that?"

"To stay alive." He suggested. "We have no idea how long we have until they find us."

"You just said they. Who are they? What do they want?" Gar questioned frowning.

"We don't know who they are, but they want me." Rach answered, stuffing some left over pizza into her mouth.

"It's because of her…"

"Abilities." I helped Dick out, finishing his sentence.

"They make violence look like an art form." Kori joined in.

"The people that attacked us fought in unison. They were perfectly coordinated, we're not. We can't fight like that unless we learn each other's moves." Dick draw the conclusion to the others.

"Inspiring. And how do you suggest we do that?" Kori asked with a half-smile. Dick looked at me expectedly as I nodded.

"We stick together and we train." I said. "Starting by now." I added. "So if everyone's ready we should head out." I clapped my hand together as no one moved. "Chop-chop, lazy bones."

Dick and I found an abandoned barn on the way back from the restaurant, and we decided it would be a perfect place to practice.

"Okay, in order to work together, fight and defend yourselves like a coordinated team, we gotta see what each other can do." Dick started as we settled in the old wooden building. I've never been teaching anyone before, but I guess there's a first time for everything. "Any volunteers?"

"Kory, Rachel said you can create light. Heat. Is that right?" I suggested, taking the lead.

"Honestly, I'm still trying to figure it out." She said a bit doubtfully.

"Okay, so let's figure it out together." I ensured her. "How exactly does it work?"

"I think it comes from the sun. I can absorb its power and direct it." She explained. "I'm weaker at night, though. I'm sometimes empty. And it takes me a while to recharge."

"How long?" Dick asked.

"A few hours, a day, I don't know."

"Can you control it?" I questioned just in case, but she seemed confident.

"Of course."

"Okay. Could you hit that tractor?" I showed her the ancient vehicle.

"Watch." She smirked walking closer.

Beams of fire came out from both of her palms, melting a huge whole in the tractor. It was pretty impressive… "I suppose I could use a bit of practice." She noted teasing as we exchanged a grin.

"Sick!" Gar said amused.

"Your turn." Dick nudged him.

"Okay, I just, uh... Give me a second." He gabbled looking embarrassed.

"Okay. Any time today would be good." I told him a bit impatiently.

"It's, uh... I can't... It's a little weird with you guys watching and all. The first time I transformed, I tore through my clothes and, uh... Oh, and, like, this is my favorite jacket." He searched for excuses as I chuckled.

"Hold on. You have to be naked to..." Dick put the picture together.

"Yeah, but it'll be worth it. I promise." Gar swore.

"Heard that one before." Kory murmured as I laughed with her.

"Just, uh, turn around." Gar pleaded.

"Okay. Okay." I signaled to everyone to turn. After a minute we heard a loud, blood-freezing roar and as we turned back, we saw an enormous green tiger.

"Oh, shit!" Dick took a few steps back as the big cat easily jumped on a stack of bales.

"If this wasn't a drill, we'd all by dead right now." Rachel told us proudly.

"What do you know, it was worth it." I acknowledged it to Kori who still looked bewildered.

"That's him?"

"I know, right?" Rachel smiled, not taking her eyes off of Gar.

"How?" I questioned.

"Got sick or something." Rach shrugged.

"The flu turned him into a tiger?" Kori mocked, simplifying the case as Dick still seemed uneasy.

"Okay, you can turn back now. Into Gar."

The tiger started to tremble then slowly took humanoid form again.

"Ta-da!" Gar spread his arms expecting some applause after the trick.

"Gar." Rachel warned him as she looked away giggling. He was naked for sure.

"Ah. Heh. I, uh... I forgot. Whew!" He ran behind the bales to get his clothes.

"So have you eaten anyone before?" Dick asked as he walked backed now fully dressed.

"Eaten? No. Dude, I haven't even bitten anyone before." He shook his head offended. "Eaten anyone." He murmured.

"Would be a lot scarier if he wasn't green. Or vegan." Kori teased playfully.

"Okay, so we have sun woman and tiger boy. There's definitely potential here." Dick summed up encouraging.

"Rachel, you're next." I told her softy.

"No. No, I could hurt someone." She refused fervently.

"Hurting people is kind of the idea here." Kori tried to convince her too.

"I could hurt one of you." She argued.

"It's a part of you. You gotta stop being afraid of it." I stepped closer to her.

"If something goes wrong..." She started, but I interrupted her, squeezing her shoulders gently.

"You can do this, sweetheart"

She finally nodded reluctantly then stepped forward. She stood with her back to us, so I haven't seen her face, but soon the black _fluid –_ I couldn't find a better word for it till these days – came out, spreading all over in the air.

"Rachel?" I asked her concerned.

"Okay, bring it back in." Dick said firmly. "Rachel."

But that thing didn't want to go back. Instead it charged me suddenly and if Kory hadn't burnt it with her power, god knows what could've happened.

"Rachel!" I called her as she let out a painful scream, wanting to rush to her.

"Stay back. I'm fine." She said with her alien voice. She still wasn't in full control.

"You sure? Did I hurt you?" Kori asked worried.

"I just... I just need a little more practice, that's all." She reassured us as she finally came back completely.

"So, uh, we all did our thing." Gar said looking at Dick and me . "What's your thing, guys?"

I glanced at Dick, before stepping forward.

_I'm a telepath. _I projected my thoughts to everyone as I saw them looking around quizzically. _Yes, you can all hear me now. _I smiled. _Yes, Gar, even you. It's seven. _I said as he was thinking about a precise number. _Nine. Eight. Stop changing it!_

"Geez." He turned pale.

"Relax, Gar, I have better things to do than reading your thoughts." I calmed him chuckling. " That applies to all of you" I added. I didn't want to plant any mistrust. "And I also do some martial arts." I changed a subject winking.

"Then maybe you and Mister Combat Training should practice together." Kori said measuring us as I got anxious immediately.

"Cool!" Gar agreed. "Show us some awesome fight scenes!" He got carried away. "I mean, just so you'll know each other's moves" He corrected himself, quoting Dick. I laughed at his enthusiasm but deep inside I was petrified.

We used to train a lot together and during those sessions we really got to know each other's _moves_. In all sorts of ways…

"That won't be necessary" Dick declined with a polite smile yet I saw his uneasiness too.

"They've been together." Rachel enlightened everyone with a knowing face, probably seeing Gar's disappointed expression.

"Rachel!" I called her horrified.

"I knew it!" Kori said grinning.

"But he ditched her too" She continued as Kori laughed out loud obviously being entertained about the absurdity of the story.

Shame weighted me down as my cheeks turned crimson. This was none of their business!

"Alright, training is over for today." Dick dismissed everyone, ushering them out for which I was grateful.

I just couldn't stand being with them any further minute. I needed to be alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Rhythm in the stars**

I stood on the balcony-corridor of the motel, supporting myself at the railing, watching Rachel and Gar hanging out in the garden. They seemed so carefree and even from this distance and against the dark, I could tell they like each other. A lot.

I smiled at the idea.

"Think they're okay?" Dick stepped next to me casually, examining my lineaments. I was slowly getting used to his presence again which I wasn't sure is a good thing, if I wanted to be completely honest.

"They're cute together." I admitted it still looking at them.

"Good to see her look like a normal kid, you know." He noted turning to our teens too.

"Yeah" I understood him perfectly. In a life like this, you had to appreciate every moment of peace.

"What's wrong, Rory?" He turned to me now seriously, with a quiet question. I looked puzzled. "Ever since we left that Caulder house, I feel like something's… off." He explained as I shook my head slightly, thinking about his words.

"Nothing, really."

I mean, nothing he should be worry about. I didn't even know how he caught this well-hidden -even from me- vibes.

"After every smile, every laugh of yours there's a glimmering sadness, despair. I know something is bothering you." He diagnosed me with terrifying accuracy. "I know you, Ror"

I stood there, totally stunned, not having any idea what to say. What happened that night stirred me deeper than I liked to admit, but I would get over it eventually. There was no problem. At least not anything I'd like to discuss with him.

"Talk to me" He begged me, lowering his voice. "Please" He was hurt, worried. His voice was full of pain and misery. I looked him in the eye and I knew I'm lost. I hated to see him like this. And I could never lie to him efficiently.

"Back there, you saved Rachel" I started, gulping hard. "You made a commitment. You took responsibilities for your actions." I took a deep breath, trying to control my hammering heart. "You decided to fight for her, not to give up" I continued as I felt the urgent sob choking at the back of my throat. "And that was amazing" I ensured him casting my eyes down. "I just…" I started not believing that I was really saying this to him. "I just wish you did it earlier too" I finished barely audible. My voice failed me and I was no longer able to stop my tears nor to look him in the eye.

"Angel" He husked heartbroken as my cry only strengthened. He used to call me that… a lifetime ago.

I felt his soft touch on my skin as he cupped my face, wiping my cheeks. He lifted my chin up, making me look at him. Tears were gathering in his captivating brown eyes too as he was about to say something. I disengaged myself getting a hold of my emotions. We can't do this. Not right now. Maybe not ever.

"I have to call Hank" I excused myself quickly, leaving like I've been chased. I haven't even looked back. I didn't want to see how much I hurt him with this last sentence.

I shut my eyes closed for a moment to blink away the remaining teardrops. This was madness. I knew, I never should've started this conversation.

I fastened my steps and ran until I felt enough distance between us.

_I really should call Hank, by the way. It would do me good, and maybe he could tell me some info on Dawn._

I regulated my breathing again, calming my mind before I dialled his number.

"Hey, babe" He picked up almost immediately, making me smile.

"Hi, Handsome" I greeted him. "How's our little Dove?" I asked concerned. I knew he would've called me if anything changed, but still.

"Same" He sighed tiredly. "Doctors can't say a damn thing!" He added frustrated. "It's fucking annoying" He murmured. Oh, how I wished to be there, to close him in a tight hug and calm him. In this craziness I truly needed his constancy. "Are you coming home?" He asked as my stomach twitched.

"Not yet" I answered biting my lips.

"Why? I thought you found that girl" He questioned getting more irritated.

"Yeah, but we lost her. She's been kidnapped. Well, not exactly, I mean…" I started gabbling. "They're still after her." I said before he would've lost his patience.

"I thought you're only there to find her, not to babysit" He groaned.

"Those people are strong, Hank, you know that. She needs me" I tried to reason.

"She or he?" He taunted me getting jealous again.

"Seriously, Hank, I thought we're over this" I raised my voice a bit. "Don't be so childish!"

"Yeah, I thought that too. Yet there you are still with him while your _childish_ boyfriend is covering your ass, taking care of your other friend." He lectured me as I felt the tears rolling down on my face again. "You know what, Rory?" He started asking cruelly. "If you can't make yourself come home now to be with your so-called family, don't bother to come back at all." He gave me the ultimatum then he hung up.

I collapsed next to the wall, silent sobs shaking me uncontrollably. How could he say such things? Is he right? I probably should be with them. He did so much for me, and here I am betraying him by leaving him alone to deal with Dawn. Was I really doing this for Dick? No, Rachel is the reason I'm still here… right?

Either way, I knew what I didn't want to do. Think. And I also knew just how I was going to reach that goal…

"What's your poison?" The lady at the liquor store asked nicely.

"Hmm. Any suggestions?" I questioned considering the options.

"Well, folks who wanna party usually buy beer." She started as I shook my head. I wasn't really in a mood for a party. "Folks who wanna think, they buy whiskey." She continued as I scoffed. That was the last thing I wished. "You kinda gotta line it up with your intended activity." She added as I looked over the shelves.

"Tequila." I decided earning her smirk, but she nodded approving.

**DDD**

"Dick, it's me. Rory." I knocked on his door maybe a bit louder that it was appropriate, but I've already had a shot or two.

"What's wrong?" I've heard his concerned voice from inside as the locked turned almost immediately, opening the door. He was only wearing a towel around his waist and the water was still dripping from his hair.

"We need to talk." I announced it as I couldn't help but admire his abdomen.

"Can I get dressed first?" He asked.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." I smirked, barging in his room with the tequila in my hand. I placed it on the coffee table, determined. "I was thinking about earlier." I started poring some alcohol into two glasses.

"What are you doing?" He asked me confused.

"You were right, we have to know each other better to fight together perfectly" I handed him one of the shots.

"So this is your plan, get me drunk and I'll spill all my secrets?" He teased me accepting my offer.

"Yeah. It's brilliant, right?" I raised my glass to a cheer as he shook his head in disbelief.

"If only someone told me in the morning that Lorelei Raymond would end up in my room with a bottle of tequila and a bunch of questions..."

"Are you afraid?" I challenged him brazenly as he raised his brow.

We clicked our glasses, locking eyes then he drunk it for one sip answering my question silently.

"Are you?" He returned the question provoking me, but I was up to the game. I emptied my cup quickly with a slight grimace. It was strong.

"Why did you walked away from being Robin?" I started heavily as I sat down on his bed. He sighed tiredly, supporting himself on the desk, half-sitting.

"I had to." He declared it simply. "When you hide behind a mask for so long it starts to give you a license to do things." He continued. "I don't think I have to explain it to you" He murmured. Of course I knew what he meant. Vigilantes, that's what the police called us. And the line was very vague between being justified or self-righteous. "It was getting out of hand."

"What happened with Bruce?" I went on intending to figure him out. I earned a look from him as he scoffed lightly.

"I'd rather not talk about it." He said, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"You are so secretive." I murmured irritated as he looked at me frowning.

"You're not exactly an open book yourself." He retorted as I nodded considering his point.

"Alright. Answer for an answer." I offered. "Ask"

He remained still, examining me for which seemed like an eternity before he finally spoke again.

"Do you love him?"

For a moment I froze. That was a heavy start… Then I chuckled nervously.

"You know how to set the mood" I mumbled avoiding his gaze. "Yes. I do" I answered him now loud and clear.

I did. Hank was really my family. And I managed to hurt him too deep. Maybe beyond repair…

I saw Dick's eyes darken in anguish, yet he just nodded. Well, don't ask a question you don't want an answer for, right?

"It might not be so mutual now though" I added, taking a deep breath as I stood up to get another drink. Hank was angry, but I heard his voice also being determined. He told me to decide, but there was no chance to leave Rachel, when she just started to trust again.

"What happened?"

"We had a fight" I said filling up the glasses. "He said if I don't go home now, I should never." I summed up, walking to him.

"Asshole." Dick groaned. "Just because he's still jealous?"

"Kind of" I agreed giving him his tequila, standing right in front of him. "He thinks you're part of the reason I'm staying." I added, finishing up my drink. I was so close to him that I could feel the radiating heat of his bare skin.

For a moment he remained silent, taking in what I said then his gaze intensified, travelling down on my body, burning every inch of me. He set me ablaze in a second.

The tequila worked on me too as my cheek flushed bright red.

He put down his glass cautiously, then he took mine too. Our fingers brushed against each other, a delicious shudder shooting through me.

"Am I?" He asked lowering his voice as he placed his hands on my waist, destroying me completely. He gently pulled me closer, testing me, ready to stop anytime. I locked eyes with him, letting him hold me there. His pupils were fathomless, filled with desire and eagerness.

"Maybe" I confessed quietly, almost against my will as my look wandered upon his lips.

His closeness was intoxicating. My body reacted to his without permission, returning to the old patters unawares. His hand followed my curves up to cup my face. We drew closer to each other until only a few inches set us apart and I could feel his breath stroking over my neck.

"Dick!" Rachel knocked on the door firmly. "Are you still up?" She questioned desperately.

I jumped back as her appearing here snapped me out of the trans. My blush deepened and I just wanted to disappear, yet I nodded to Dick to open the door.

"What's the matter, Rach?" He asked.

"Can you help me take off the mirror on the wall?" She questioned frustrated. "I just can't... bare it" She finished noticing me. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt" She excused honestly. "It's not so urgent, you can come over, anytime"

"It's okay, I'll be there in a sec, just putting some clothes on" He ensured her with a smile, closing back the door. "You should get some rest too. We're leaving early in the morning" He told me as I took the chance and left hurriedly. I was so stupid, coming over here!

**DDD**

Yet things only get worse in the night. I woke up to shouting and struggling sounds and as I stepped out of my room, our favourite family greeted me. At least the two kids.

"Oh, shit!" I swore ducking down from a punch of the boy but I had no time to recover as a whip wrapped around my neck. The girl dragged me down as I was desperately trying to get free while the boy was about to deliver some hit with a baseball bat. I managed to kick him in the ball, I know, not the nicest move, but them attacking at the same time wasn't either.

I got back on my feet, smashing the girls head into the wall, then pushing her down on the stairs. Then fast, before the boy could react I kicked him hard on the chest so he followed his sister.

I checked them disappearing, still panting as I hurried out to find the others. I really hoped, Rachel was okay!

"Where's Dick?" I asked as I met Rachel and Gar at the parking lot.

"I don't know." Rach answered shaking her head worried.

"Rory." Gar warned me as all the four of them circled around us.

"Fuck." I murmured, trying to analyse a situation and figure out how we all could survive. "Stand back. Get behind me." I ordered, shielding them with my body.

"It's time to burn, assholes." Kory arrived just like a Calvary as I smiled relieved. But my happiness wasn't long-lived. "Fucking night!" She swore too. All she could do was small sparks. We were doomed… The father hit Kory with a car-door which he tore off as she fell back hard, almost loosing her conscious.

I was about to panic for real, when a smoke bomb rolled close to us. Even though it made us cough, it meant that the real Calvary has arrived!

"Dick" I grinned as he showed up with all his gears.

"That's Robin." Gar noted in disbelief as I hurried, joining him in the fight. We moved in unison, understanding each other without words, countless missions together did its job.

Soon everyone followed, Gar transformed and even Rach could use her power efficiently. We were unstoppable.

"Well, look at the mess we've made." The mother said regaining her composure, dropping her saw defeated.

It was over.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Wind of change**

"Who are you people? And why are you looking for Rachel?" I asked the parents impatiently as they were roped down on chairs. Dick and I were questioning the mother and father, while Rory, Gar and Kory did the same with the kids.

"Oh, dear, you're right." The man talked with a sweet voice. "How rude of us to not introduce ourselves. I'm Dad. This is Mom." He said politely.

"We're pleased to meet you, Miss Raymond, Detective Grayson." The woman added as I stood there, bewildered. What the hell? "And what a nice bird suit that you have, if I do say so myself. That was quite unexpected." She said to Dick.

"Quite." The man agreed.

"I asked a question." I shook my head trying to shake off this nonsense bullshit.

"Yes, you did. My apologies. All the fighting to deliver her, of course." The mother responded.

"To who?"

"Why, our employer, dear." She added as a matter of fact as I scoffed. Really? I never would've thought…

"Who's your employer?" Dick continued.

"I can't answer that. Loose lips sink ships."

"That's true. Nobody likes a tattletale." The father agreed again as I was losing my patience. A nice little punch might change their mind.

"Wait, come here." Dick grabbed my arm, sensing my intentions. "The way they're reacting, I've seen this behaviour before back in Gotham." He lowered his voice. "They're brainwashed. Beating the shit out of them isn't gonna make a difference." He added reasoning.

"Well, it would make me feel better" I tried as he looked at me strictly. "Okay, so now what?"

"Let's check their car, see what we can find." He came up with the idea as we left the psychos in the room.

We barely started the search when I've heard Rach behind.

"So you're Robin, huh?" She addressed it to Dick who now turned to her letting me continue the seeking. "That's your big secret?"

"I was gonna tell you. Look, when I was in Detroit, I was planning on leaving Robin behind."

I've heard them talking as I checked the glove compartment.

"No luck, huh? Why?"

"When I put on that mask..." Dick started searching for words. "When I put it on, I become someone. Someone I can't control. Someone that likes hurting people." He explained as I finally found a usable info. A GPS.

"I know the feeling." Rachel ensured him.

"I know you do." Dick noted as I joined them.

"So, uh, Batman..." Gar arrived as well. "You know him?" He asked excited as I smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Of course he knows Batman." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Are we gonna see him?" Gar tried pleading. "I'd really like to meet Batman."

"No, you're not." Dick said with a small chuckle as he turned back to me.

"A GPS with the last address and a business card." I showed him. "All leads to Dr. Anderson"

"Great, I'm gonna find out who's running this freak show." He said reaching for the items but I pulled them away, shaking my head.

"_We_ are going to find out" I told him firmly. He pressed his lips together, measuring me, but eventually he nodded reluctantly. Either he was getting used to me too, or he just realised it's completely futile to argue with me.

"I thought we weren't splitting up." Rachel noted bitterly.

"We're coming back." I stepped closer to squeeze her hand.

"I promise." Dick added as she pulled me in for a tight hug, accepting the turns of events.

"Keep him safe, okay?" She whispered into my ear.

"I will" I reassured her smiling as Kory showed up behind her.

"Can you watch out for them?" I asked her showing the location we were heading.

"Of course." She said as we got in the car.

**DDD**

"You were totally drooling" Dick said teasing as I nudged him playfully. "It's not very nice, Rory"

"I most definitely wasn't" I fell asleep that's true, but drooling was not my style.

"You always do" He smirked at me.

"And you snore" I retorted as he scoffed letting out a small laugh. It was good to release a bit tension but the peace was broken soon as the concerning thoughts crept back into my mind.

"What do you think will we find there?"

"I don't know" He answered honestly. "But we will figure it out. Together" He added ensuring me which worked surprisingly well as I sent him a half-smile.

The rest of the ride was uneventful. We arrived to our destination a half hour later. It was a huge building, its wall almost made full of glass, windows.

"Butterscotch?" A nice old lady asked us as we entered, offering some candy. We exchanged a glance.

"Thank you." I accepted it as we were waiting for the elevator.

"You're very welcome, dear." She said, turning back to watering the plants.

_That was weird..._ I raised my brows. _Everything here is weird. _I added, looking around.

_Couldn't agree more. _Dick thought. _Let's find some answers so we can leave this damn place. _He said as we stepped into the lift. It brought us right at the penthouse. The door was ajar and after a cautious knock, we entered.

"Detective Grayson. Miss Raymond." A man in his mid-forties greeted us, obviously knowing who we were.

"Are you Mr. Adamson?" Dick asked as we approached him slowly.

"Dr. Adamson." He corrected him. "Are you hungry?" He asked politely. "I've got something on the stove. You're not a vegetarian, are you? I do prefer an animal-based protein."

"Who are you people, and what do you want with Rachel?" I questioned, getting annoyed with their attitude.

"As much as I'd love to have a lengthy conversation with you about Rachel Roth, Lorelei, I'm afraid there's no time." He talked to me in a calm tone, making me even more pissed. "You found me. I've been exposed. So the organization is sending people to kill us. We have one minute. Unless we leave right now. Or we could stay for one last glass of champagne." He informed us, just like he'd been giving us a weekend weather forecast.

"No one knows we're here." Dick denied hesitantly.

"I do. So does the old woman downstairs. They're everywhere." He confirmed our worst fear.

"Does this organization work for Rachel's father? Is he still looking for her?" Dick continued trying.

"You could say that, yes." Adamson nodded. "Oh, dear, my crepes are burning." He got worried as I finally lost it.

"If you don't give me some answers, I'm gonna stick your face in it." I threatened him, grabbing his collar.

"I'm sorry, Lorelei, but we have ten seconds before the final answers come for all of us." He still remained calm as I released him scoffing.

"What do you want with Rachel?" Dick asked now.

"I do love a good champagne."

"We want some answers, that's all"

"Five, four, three..." He counted down. I looked at the door getting worried. What if he's telling the truth?

"Okay, you're coming with us." Dick decided, but it was too late. As Adamson reached one, the door busted open, heavily armed units marching in with riffles and other guns. They didn't ask any question…

We got cover from the first bullets, but they soon stopped it, not wanting to hurt their own people. They were fairly overpowered to beat us without fire. We fought hard, desperate and we took out enough of them not to die in shame when they finally managed to took hold of me. My vision was blurry and I wasn't sure how long I could go on. Dick was lying on the ground, barely conscious, as four of them still kicked and hit him continuously. I never thought this is how it will end, I thought starting to give in when suddenly a smoke bomb flew across the room. Then immediately one more.

A figure with a cape and mask appeared in the mist, taking care of the soldiers just as fast as… Dick. How is it possible?

I coughed hard and dropped to the ground as finally my capturers released me, noticing the new threat. But it seemed like nothing to the new guy. He was done in a few minutes.

"Wow. Dick Grayson in the flesh." He started standing in the middle of the mess he did, grinning. "Nice to meet you, bro." He greeted him enthusiastically, helping him up. "I'm so sorry" He turned to me quickly, only noticing me now while he gave me his hand too. "Rory Raymond?" He asked chuckling as I nodded. "Bruce told me a lot about the two of you." He explained. "I'm the new Robin." He added as we stopped frozen.

**DDD**

"Can't believe it. Here we are, together, in the same car. This is so cool!" The new Robin, Jason exulted brazenly. We put Adamson in the car's trunk for later interrogation.

"Yeah. Real cool." Dick murmured distracted. I felt really sorry for him. I knew it must been pretty hard to progress this turn of events. "So how long have you and Bruce been…" He started as I shook my head. It wasn't a good idea.

"Together? Almost a year." Jason answered making dick being shocked completely.

"A year? Wow. Okay. Didn't waste any time." He murmured. "So how did you and he..."

"I was out boosting cars. Guess I chose the wrong one. Or the right one." Jason understood him without finishing the question.

"You tried to steal the Batmobile?" I asked surprised. No one is that stupid.

"No, geez. Just the hubcaps."

"And just like that, he took you in?" Dick continued in disbelief.

"Guess he saw potential." Jason shrugged. "So, what do you think of the new suit? Upgrades are pretty sick, right?" He started to jabber. "The new tunic is made with Zylon fibers, six times stronger than Kevlar. Seriously, bro, you can hit me with a flame thrower from ten feet and I'd be like, that's all you got?"

"Zylon fibers." Dick noted hurtfully.

"Smart, right? Hey, no offense but you gotta admit, the old version was a little outdated." Jason stated it and I saw a shadow of pain darkening Dick's expression.

"So how'd you find me anyway?" He decided to let it go, trying to gain more useful information.

"With the tracker" Jason said as the matter of fact.

"What tracker?"

"In your arm."

"There's a fucking tracker in my arm?" Dick asked getting pissed off.

"Yeah. In mine, too. Don't you remember him putting it in?" Jason asked being taken aback.

"No." Dick groaned in frustration.

_That's just sick._ I noted feeling nauseous.

_We'll take care of it later._ He ensured me quickly.

"Maybe you forgot." Jason suggested considering the subject done. "So, where are we going?"

"We gotta find a place to put that guy." Dick said thinking.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Jason offered confidently.

"Sure." Dick nodded as he gave us the address.

"So, you guys are back together" Jason started again. "It's such a relief. Really." He continued as I had no idea how to tell him the truth. "It would've been a shame, you look too cute to..."

"We are not" Dick barked bluntly making even me wince. I knew that was the situation, but he didn't have to be so…cold.

The mood in the car after this felt rather awkward even though Jason hasn't let us get bored. He could talk and talk without even stopping sometimes, but I guess he must've been pumped to meet us. Even save our lives.

"According to Bruce, the design of this place is inspired by Frank Lloyd." Jason said as we arrived to our destination. It was an apartment in a fancy skyscraper, with high security system.

"Wright." Dick corrected him.

"I know, right?" Jason asked not even noticing his lack of knowledge. "Dude's really into, you know, lines and shit. Bruce has a bunch of places like this. He calls them safe houses, but they're more like condos." He continued. "Never been to one."

"You'll like it." Dick noted as he stepped in front of the retina scanner to grant us entry.

_Access denied. _The machine announced it as after a moment of embarrassed silence Jason stepped in.

"I got this."

_Access granted._ The voice now approved opening the door to the elevator.

"Guess he changed the locks." Jason offered sympathetically. I looked at Dick worried, yet he avoided my gaze at all cost. He seemed okay, but I knew it's just the surface. Always keeping his calm, his composure, but inside he was suffering deeply. I wish I could help him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Ghosts from the past**

"Why are you doing this?" Dick asked Jason while we stood in the elevator. The two Robin on my each side. "Why do you even want to be Robin?"

"Are you kidding? This is the dopest gig ever." He said almost being offended. "Hanging out with Batman, kicking bad guys' asses, being famous, driving the goddamn Batmobile." He continued daydreaming.

"Bruce lets you drive the Batmobile?" The rhetorical question slipped my mouth before thinking as I earned Dick's attention.

_Once we took it too._ He reminded me. _That was fun. _He added with a mischievous glint playing in his eyes. My cheeks flushed at the memory. That night was _fun_ indeed. Who could've thought that two people are able to fit in there in so much positions?

_Yeah. You can say that._ I bit my lips restraining myself from smiling as the elevator stopped.

"Here, I'll go back and get our friend." Dick handed his suitcase to Jason as he nodded, leaving.

"Are you alright?" I wondered quietly as we were alone.

"I can ask you the same" He avoided to answer frowning at my injuries.

"Nothing serious. I just need a little refreshing." I shrugged it off. It really wasn't that bad.

He acknowledged it with an approving nod.

"Are you thirsty?" Jason questioned as I entered the flat too. It was a modern apartment, with simple, practical design and furniture. "I'm gonna go check out the brew sitch."

"A what?"

"The beer situation." He explained. "Do you want one?"

"No thanks. Maybe later." I added seeing his disappointed face. "Where can I find the bathroom?"

"Straight on the corridor then right" He gave me the direction then I disappeared immediately. I truly needed to get some cleaning up.

A slightly bruised lips, a scratch on my left cheek, I made a list as I looked in the mirror. Nothing that a good foundation can't help.

Soon Dick arrived, dragging Adamson with him. He put him in the shower, locking him up. He was still unconscious.

"May I?" I offered as I saw Dick picking up a scalpel. He wanted to get rid of that tracker as soon as possible and I couldn't blame him. "So, how are you holding up?" I asked taking the little knife from him. "For real" I said before he could've said anything witty and ditching the answer.

He scanned his arm showing me where the device is.

"Good" He responded as I made a small but deeper cut on his forearm. He didn't even winced. "I'm just… trying to get used to the idea of being replaced." He added quietly as the double meaning of his words made me stop for a second. Replaced by who?

"Well, it's not like he kicked you out" I said cautiously now taking out the tracker with a forceps. "You wanted to quit so you left" I told him getting lost what were we really discussing now, but he remained silent.

"Do you think…" He started then hesitantly. "Is there any chance of being… _Robin_, again?" He finished.

I looked at him bewildered. Did he really mean what I think he meant?

His face were only a few inches away from mine as his gaze darkened with wishful longing. He seemed so vulnerable that my heart twitched. His eyes captivated me not being able to look away.

Why, Dick? Why are you doing this to me?

His phone sudden buzz broke the delicate moment for which I was incredibly grateful. I had no idea what would've I answered anyway.

"You've got impeccable timing." He murmured as I decided to stich him up.

"Where the hell are you?" I've heard Kory's voice as Dick put her on speaker.

"Chicago."

"I thought you were coming back here." She sounded a bit resentful.

"Things got a little weird at our friend's apartment." He confided her in. "His name is Dr. Adamson, by the way. Doctor of what, I have no idea."

"Let me guess. He tried to kill you."

"He tried to cook us breakfast, actually." I corrected her, finishing up with Dick.

"His friends tried to kill us. Ten of them. I got the feeling there's more where they came from." Dick added.

"You took out ten assassins by yourself?" She asked in disbelief. "Not bad."

"Robin's got some skills." Dick answered vaguely as I cleared my throat. "And of course Rory too." He noted quickly. "Any update on the family?"

"Um, they're all dead."

"Kory!" I called her surprised.

"I didn't kill them, I swear." She defended herself. "I just walked in and they were, like, dead. Their heads exploded."

"Hell of a coincidence." Dick muttered. "Look, you guys need to get out here. I'm at 888 North Lakeshore Drive. It's less than an hour. You'll be safe here."

"Are you sure?"

"It's a safe house. It has safe right in the name." He told her slightly irritated, but it worked. We agreed to meet here.

"Are you guys okay in there?" Jason came to check on us.

"Hey, Jason, thanks for the help back there." Dick opened the door as we all moved back to the living room. "But we're good now. You should head back to Gotham." He gave the tracker back to Jason.

"What the hell, man?" He took it quite bad.

"I'm not Robin anymore." Dick declared it bitterly. "Have a safe trip back."

"You didn't have to do that." He argued.

"Yeah, I did. And you should, too." Dick advised it firmly.

"Why?"

"Because we're not animals in Bruce Wayne's private zoo." He explained and I had to admit that he's right.

"You don't get it, man. He did it for you. For us. In case anything ever happened, he could find us." Jason tried to defend Bruce.

"Thanks for stopping by. Tell Bruce we're gonna need the place for a couple of days. He should be okay with it." Dick let it go urging Jason to leave.

"I'm not sure you really understand him, man." He shook his head disappointed.

"I think I'm the one guy in the world that does." He raised his voice a bit. "Look, Jason, he might have you thinking that you're a partnership, but everything Bruce does is in the best interest of one person. Bruce." He retorted considering the topic done. "Time to go." He pushed the button on the elevator.

"Sorry, man. I can't." Jason said uncomfortable. "He wanted me to show you these." He took out an envelope form the inner pocket of his jacket.

Dicked opened it reluctantly. There were pictures, but what sort I had no idea then. He looked at me horrified, getting pale even. I instinctively took a step closer to him as he showed me the images.

_All the people I worked with at the circus. Well, almost all. _He let me know watching my puzzled expression. They were all dead with their faces deformed painfully.

"How did you get these?" Dick asked as we headed back to the living room, now settling down at the couch.

"They were sent to the Gotham PD addressed to Robin. Whoever sent them thinks you're still Robin." Jason gave the explanation.

"I know these people. I worked with them at the Haly's Circus." Dick confided in Jason too.

"Before your parents were..."

"Yeah."

"That must've sucked." Jason reacted in his own way, feeling sorry. "He burns them with acid. Hydrofluoric acid. Calling card of the Maroni crime family. Harvey Dent, your parents." Jason speculated.

"I know." Dick cut him off. "Tony Zucco worked for the Maronis when he killed my parents. But they were put away years ago."

"Why'd he do it?" Jason asked out of true curiosity.

"Haly owed the Maronis protection money. Couldn't come up with the cash. So my parents paid the debt with their lives." He told the story I knew so well. His voice was filled full with sorrow as I couldn't help but reached out for his hand. He looked at me, sending a small smile then he squeezed my hand back, not releasing it.

"Papers call this guy _the Melting Man_, because he melts the flesh right off their bones. Creepy as shit, huh?" Jason pretended not to notice the gesture. "Any idea who this freak is?"

"The man I'm thinking of is dead." Dick said seriously.

"So that's a no?" Jason asked raising his brow as Dick sighed being troubled.

"Have you checked back in with the police?" He asked finally.

"Why would I go to the fucking cops?" Jason questioned almost angrily.

"Because five people were murdered." Dick said as the matter of fact.

"The cops are a joke, man. There's two kinds, useless and dirty."

"Is that what Bruce says?"

"No, it's what I say." Jason said as they stared daggers at each other. "They hit a dead end so they came crawling to Bruce and me. As usual." He explained. "When Bruce realized who the victims were, he sent me to find you."

Dick nodded considering, then he wanted to check out someone else. We went to the tech room, which was in the apartment, of course. Dick sat in front of the screens as a password requirement popped up. For a moment he was thinking then he turned to Jason.

"You mind?"

"Sure thing." He typed in the correct word then Dick took the lead again.

Atlas the strong man – he wrote in the engine search as a muscular, Afro-American man appeared in the screen. I knew him from all the stories Dick told me. He loved him just as much as his own father.

"Boom! Phone bill paid last month, utilities on. Looks like he's still alive." Jason read the facts victoriously as Dick dialled the number was given as his cell phone number.

"This is Clay Williams. I'm not home right now, so please leave a message." We heard a deep, husky voice from the other side. Answering machine…

"Milwaukee's only an hour and a half from here. I gotta go make sure he's safe." Dick jumped up quickly.

"We're going on a road trip. Excellent." Jason got excite too, but I was sure he would be disappointed soon.

"Not us. Me." Dick said determined. "Look, I appreciate you bringing this to me. I really do. But there's no reason for you to come. This is personal." He explained. Gosh, even I felt disappointed, yet I knew he doesn't want company. He always shut out everyone. "You're Bruce's Robin, not mine."

"No, I'm my Robin."

"I don't need your help."

"You did back at that apartment." He said making a point when a monitor with a camera started beeping furiously. The others arrived. Never better.

"I'll let them in" Dick pressed his lips together, turning around without any further words.

Jason and I went out to the living room to greet my friends.

"Is he always like this?" He asked annoyed as I had to chuckle.

"You mean headstrong? Unbearable? Distant?"

"Yeah, all of these" He grinned, but I had no time to answer since the elevator arrived and pretty much hell broke loose.

"Who are your friends?" Jason started, but Dick stopped him. I could tell he wants to be on the move as soon as possible so he won't let any small talk now.

"Not important."

"Who's he?" Kory questioned now.

"Not important."

"Anybody want a brew?" Jason showed his beer kindly.

"Yeah, I do." Gar volunteered stepping closer to grab it, but Dick interrupted him.

"No, he doesn't. No one wants a brew."

"That can't be Adamson." Kory noted.

"He's not Adamson. Adamson's in the bathroom. Unconscious." I updated her.

"Hi, I'm Rachel." She introduced herself to our new Robin.

"Jason."

"Okay, who we all are doesn't matter right now." Dick desperately tried to keep everything under control, but it was impossible. "Can we just chill out, relax, sit on the couch and watch TV or something?"

"Yo, when did you get another one?" Gar found the two Robin-suitcase next to each other.

"That one's mine." Jason said.

"Yours? Wait, you're Robin, too? I thought you were Robin." He addressed it to Dick.

"I am."

"He was." Jason corrected him.

"Okay, how many Robins are there?" Gar asked confused. "Are there a lot? 'Cause I would love to..." He couldn't finish it, since I had enough of this Q&A session too.

"Okay, quiet." I ordered them demanding, surprisingly efficient. "Sit." I added as the two kids sat down immediately. "That's better. Bathroom." I beckoned to Kory and Dick.

**DDD**

We updated Kory about the situation and we told her that Dick has to leave for a few hours.

"Well I guess we can handle a handcuffed, unconscious guy" Kory winked at me as I smiled. "But if you excuse me, I'm gonna check on the kids before they come up with something stupid." She said leaving as I was about to join her. Those two could be trouble, especially with Jason around…

"Ror, wait" Dick stopped me abruptly. Suddenly he seemed very nervous, his calmness disappeared like it never existed. "Would you come with me?" He asked after a moment of hesitation, as I stood there stunned. "I mean, I totally understand if you don't want. It's my problem, I just thought maybe…" He gabbled scratching his nape embarrassed.

"Of course" I interrupted his agony with a tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach. "I'd love to." I smiled at him as he looked relieved, his expression softening. Warmness filled my chest unawares.

Was he just letting me in? Is he really willing to open up to someone and accept some help?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 ****– Shadows from the past**

We arrived to the bar where Clay was working as a bouncer. We spotted him almost immediately, he was so tall.

"Excuse me." Dick spoke to him as he measured us up suspiciously. It wasn't his fault. We didn't really belonged to here.

"Yeah?"

"So, how does someone get into the VIP lounge?" Dick asked.

"Give me the password." Clay said keeping his distance. Dick thought for a moment.

"Haly's Circus."

Clay's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Dicky? Dicky!" He recognised him, closing Dick into a bone crushing hug. "Oh, Lord, I can't believe it's you! Is this you?"

"Yeah, it's me." He confirmed barely audible. "I can't breathe."

"Oh, damn. Oh, man." He released Dick, checking him again.

"This is here" Dick started to introduce me.

"Rory Raymond" I offered my hand. "It's nice to meet you, I've been told a lot of stories about you." I smiled genuinely. He was a part of Dick's past, back from where everything was quite normal.

"Clayton Williams. The pleasure is mine" We shook hands. His grip was firm and strong even though I was sure, he's being careful.

"What in God's name are you doing' here?" He asked us frowning.

"Can we talk?" Dick suggested seriously.

Ge guided us into the VIP section where we sat down on a booth. Dick told him about the cases as Clay was listening, getting more and more terrified.

"Murdered?"

"And I'm worried you're next on the list." Dick admitted it.

"You've seen anything weird at home? Any people following you?" I tried hopefully .

"Not that I've noticed."

"You still in touch with anyone from the circus? Since it shut down?" Dick questioned.

"I spoke to Abigail a few years ago after her husband died. I wanted to get in touch with Percy but I could never find him." He confessed. "After the..." He stopped changing his mind. "We all went our own separate ways. I think the last time I saw any of them were at your parents' funeral." He said feeling guilty. "I should've kept in touch. Especially with you."

"Hey, it goes both ways." Dick reassured him. "I'm just glad you're okay."

They exchanged numbers just in case.

"Okay, no excuses now. We stay in touch." Clay smiled relieved. "Can't believe you're a cop."

"Detective, actually." I added as Dick rolled his eyes at my enthusiasm.

"All I know is I'm just so proud of you, kiddo." He admitted.

"You know, I used to wonder all the time, what my life would be like if I'd stayed with you? You know, gone to a normal school, had some normal friends." Dick told him nostalgically.

"Normal? You mean poor. 'Cause that's what it would've been. Poor." Clay saw it clearly. "But look at how you turned out. Perfect." He noted feeling justified. Giving Dick away must've been hard, but now his pain was at least eased a bit. "Rory's your girlfriend, right?" He asked knowingly. "You look so happy together. Are you happy?" He asked full of hope, looking at me then back at Dick.

If only he knew... But I couldn't broke his heart. He deserved to be given some peace after all those painful years.

Dick was about to say something, but I acted faster, placing my hand on his on the table.

"Yes, we are" I sent Clay my best smile. For a second I felt Dick's curious gaze on me, but then he understood, lacing our fingers together naturally. My heart skipped a bit as I tried to keep my composure. Instinctively his thumb caressed my skin, sending shivers down on my spine as I couldn't dismiss the pleasing feeling awakening in me.

Fortunately I had no time to think about it, since an explosion shook the whole place.

"Clay, call 911." Dick noted as we helped evacuating the place.

A car was still in flames, being blown up as we stepped in the street. People seemed disoriented, and lost. It was quite a chaos.

"What happened here?" I asked but Dick's phone went off before he could've answered.

"Clay, you okay?" Dicked picked up, putting him on the speaker.

"No, he isn't." An unfamiliar male voice answered. "It's good to finally talk to you, Dick Grayson. You arrived right on schedule." He noted as I looked at Dick. He seemed just as confused as I was.

"Who are you?"

"You know." The man said confidently.

"It's not possible." Dick denied as I still had no idea.

"Why not?"

"Because you're dead."

"You must be thinking of my father." He explained as Dick fell silent.

"Where's Clay?" He finally spoke. But the line broke immediately.

"Zucco's son." I put the picture together. His father was the one who killed Dick's parents on who he later got revenge.

He nodded heavily, thinking, then he got a text, probably from the kidnapper. He frowned even more.

"I gotta go." He declared turning his back at me.

"Okay" I started to follow him. "Where?"

"I gotta take care of this by myself." He turned back sighing. "You have to promise me not to follow, or try to find me" He requested as I scoffed. Yeah, sure, like that would be happening… "I can't risk you getting hurt, because of my stupidity. Again" He murmured painfully as I stepped closer easing up.

"Dick…"

"Please, Ror" His pleading eyes searched answer in mine.

"Alright." I nodded eventually crossing my fingers behind my back. "I promise"

I'm sorry Dick, but I'm not going to let you get hurt either.

I watched him go then before he could've gone too far I tried to get into his head to get some info. I expected more challenge, but seemed like he was too occupied with Clay. Or he just trusted me too much…

The meeting was in an old warehouse, in an hour. Well, half-an hour now, but I decided to come here earlier to check the situation. I haven't seen anyone but more surprisingly I haven't feel anyone either. Maybe they weren't here yet. Or did I misread something?

Could Dick deceive me? Did he sent me somewhere else, because he thought I won't be able to resist?

Son of a… I thought convincing myself when a sudden strike on my nape caught me off guard. A quiet yelp left my mouth then everything went dark.

**DDD**

"Seems like your little act of revenge had consequences." I've heard a man from the distance as I slowly regained my consciousness. My head hurt like someone tried to crack it open with a hammer. "After my father was killed, the deal was off. No more federal protection." He continued explaining.

I opened my eyes, but my vision was still blurry. All I could make out of the sight was that I was somewhere high and probably Clay was under me as I saw a figure hang by his wrists not so far.

"So, the Maronis came after my mother. And my sister. And my fiancée. They all melted. They tried to melt me, too."

"So, you thought you'd even the score by killing my family." Dick retorted as I tried to stand up. It was useless, I was chained up tight. "That make you feel better? Did your fucking plan work?" He questioned angrily.

"Not entirely" He admitted it as I attempted to communicate with Dick yet my brain wasn't functioning perfectly since I couldn't project any thought. "But then I found a rare gem that went beyond my wildest dreams." He added as the ground abruptly disappeared under my body and I was dropped down immediately.

I cried out first in surprise, then in the sharp pain as the chains stopped my free fall. I think I even heard my shoulder pop out.

"Rory!" Dick called out for me, rushing closer.

"That's close enough, Robin" The man warned him in a cruel tone as a drop of green fluid landed between me and Clay. Dick stopped instantly.

"When the acid strikes your skin, it doesn't burn." The man started almost nostalgically. "It's much worse. It's like insects eating away at your flesh burrowing inside of you." He explained sending some more fluid on its way, but this time it landed on Clay's shoulder. He hissed, his face distorting in agony. "I can still feel them crawling all over me."

"I didn't want this to happen to you, Nick." Dick started to negotiate.

"I'm not Nick anymore. That's what the acid did for me. It changed me." He reacted not in the best way. "You revealed your true self on that bridge. Just like the acid peeled away the surface to reveal my true self underneath." He said poetically. "Who knows, maybe it will help your little girlfriend to find herself out too." He suggested as I saw the tin barrel move above me. Holy shit!

"They're innocent, let them go!" Dick demanded desperately. I saw him itching to move but he was afraid that he'd only fasten up the progress. I shut my eyes closed preparing for the worst but the acid never came.

"He gave you an out, dumb-ass. You should've taken it" Jason appeared from nowhere, jumping on Nick, starting to beat him up efficiently. I sighed in relief. I've never been this happy to see him. Well, maybe in Adamson's apartment...

Dick taking advantage of the distraction threw his Robin-signed knives to cut us off the rope, while Jason took care of our capturer. Dick checked Clay, taking the ropes off his wrists, then he crouched down in front of me releasing my hands too.

A gunshot echoed through the air as I saw Jason got hit in the chest. The bullet was loaded with the acid.

"Dick" I warned him clearing my throat as Jason collapsed on the ground and now Nick leaned above him, pointing the gun at his face this time.

Dick jumped up so fast I could barely follow, then charged Nick with full force. He punched him in the face, for a good couple of times, until he fell down on the ground, unconscious.

"Nice work. Dude deserved what he got." Jason noted as Dick helped him up.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Zylon fibers, man." He shrugged. "Oh, you're welcome, by the way, for saving your lives." Jason added with a smirk.

"And you're welcome for me saving your life." Dick said suggesting that they were even.

"Go" Jason nodded to Dick, walking up to Clay, as Dick run up to me.

"Are you alright, Ror?" He asked trying to help me up. I shrieked in torment, almost falling back to the ground when he grabbed my arm. The pain was unbearable. "Your shoulder is dislocated." He diagnosed me with a sorry expression, still holding my upper arm softly.

I knew what was coming. It didn't happen the first time.

"Do it" I barked, shutting my eyes in preparation.

"Are you sure?" He asked concerned as I nodded, taking a deep breath. He started to move around my arm in circle, slowly to put it back to its place. I bit my lip to avoid shouting as he continued.

"Oh, fuck" I swore as the ache kicked in. He moved it to the other direction as the tension worsened. Then suddenly with a pop, it was back. Now I could move it again quite normally. "Thanks" I murmured massaging my shoulder, it still pulsated with pain and I knew it will be the case in the next few days at least… I just hoped that no tissue or ligaments were tore or injured.

"What happened?"

"I wasn't careful enough, I guess. But I couldn't sense him, I thought no one is here."

"Jesus, Ror, you said you won't come here!" He now argued, getting upset.

"Let's not talk about broken promises, shall we?" I retorted crankily, shutting him up, but then seeing his hurtful expression I sighed tiredly. "Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No, it's okay" He ensured me pressing his lips together. "You're right. Let's get back to the safe house" He offered as I nodded slightly.

We all needed to clear our heads.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – A confession**

We drove Clay home then we got back to Chicago to the apartment. It was quite late, the others were already in their rooms, resting, sleeping. I said goodnight to Dick without any further conversation. This day was long enough already. But somehow, I got a feeling I won't be able to sleep for a while and not just because of my injured shoulder. Just too many things were happening nowadays, too many things to think about.

"May I come in?" Dick asked as my door was ajar.

"Sure." I answered even though I wasn't so _sure_ it's a good idea.

"I found some painkillers" He started, placing a few pills on my nightstand with a glass of water. "And I know it's not much, but you should wear this. It will help a bit." He stepped closer showing a home-made sling which he knotted from one of his shirt.

"Thank you, Dick" I said smiling. I was really grateful for his thoughtfulness. I took a pill right away, then he offered the sling. "I'll change quickly first" I said disappearing in my bathroom. But soon enough I had to admit, it's not going to happen. One hand hurting like hell, with only the other I wasn't able to take off my shirt. I walked back to the bedroom defeated as Dick raised his brow surprised.

"Mind to…" I asked embarrassed, but I haven't really had any other choice. I didn't want to wake Kory or Rachel because of a shirt.

He froze for a moment as I was about to change my mind. It wasn't that bad, I could've change it in the morning.

"Of course" He said then stepping closer leisurely. I casted my eyes down. I didn't know why I felt so nervous. It's not like he hasn't seen me like this, quite the opposite.

First he freed my normal arm.

My senses heightened at his closeness. I inhaled in his musky scent trying not to get too carried away with all the memories.

He lifted my shirt up above my head as I silently thanked myself for wearing a considerably acceptable bra. His fingers touched my skin sometimes even though he was very careful not to, it was inevitable. Just like my reaction to it. My entire body tingled, responding to him keenly.

Lastly he gently pulled off the cloth from my injured arm.

"Thanks" I noted as I was pretty sure my cheeks were as red as a ripe tomato.

"You're welcome" He said then he stayed there, expectedly. "Your other cloth?" He asked as I realised I'm still standing in front of him in my underwear.

"Right" I agreed hurrying to the bathroom.

"Still your favourite colour?" Dick noted with a half-smile when I came back. For a moment I looked at him puzzled, but as his gaze wandered down on my bra, I understood. Royal blue, he remembered.

"Um, yeah" I admitted it handing him a new shirt. _You liked it_ I remarked it before I could censure my thoughts.

_I still do._ He reassured me while we locked eyes as my blush deepened. "Here, I start with your hurt one now" He said sparing me.

I tried to help him with the dressing as he concentrated hard not to cause any pain. He frowned focusing, being totally lost in the process, which gave me the opportunity to examine his face up close. Those four years left its mark on him, but not all in a bad way. He got some wrinkles in the corner of his eyes, just like on his forehead, yet he was still very handsome. A sudden, consuming thought burst into my mind. What would we be if he stayed? Would he still be Robin? Or he would've quit it earlier? Maybe we could've teamed up. Robin and Firecracker. Well, that sounded rather childish…

I gasped as he had to move my arm, snapping me out of my daydream.

"I'm sorry, Ror" He apologised instantly, but I shook my head.

"Don't worry" I ensured him as he was done with the worst part. He quickly pulled the shirt over my head as I slid my other arm in it.

"There you go" He said, bringing the sling. "It will do the trick" He added, placing my arm in it softly then he leaned in to knot it behind my neck. "Is it good like this?" He asked. "Not too tight?"

I could feel his warm breath on my skin as he spoke, caressing me. I closed my eyes for a second as my pulse quickened with forbidden longing.

"No, it's perfect" I answered eventually, taking a step back. "Thank you, again"

"Anytime, Rory" He said it casually, but I knew he really meant it. Maybe for the first time in our relationship. "Try to rest, tomorrow we have to interrogate Adamson." He added, leaving me alone.

I scoffed, sitting down on my bed. What should I do with you, Dick Grayson?

**DDD**

The next morning we decided to make our doctor talk. At all cost. Kory told us that he refuses to talk to anyone, but Rachel. Well, we will see.

"Are you sure you want this?" Dick asked once more as I was about to enter the bathroom. He didn't want to talk. Fine. But it didn't mean I can't read his mind...

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself" I ensured him. "Yes, even with one hand, Dick, he is a handcuffed old man" I rolled my eyes at his thought.

"Okay-okay. Just shout if you need me" He backed off finally

"You're not Rachel" Adamson noted as I visited him.

"Your sharp mind is truly remarkable, doctor" I murmured stepping closer.

"What do you want with her?" I tried the old-fashioned way, who knows, but he just raised his brows disapprovingly. I sighed getting tired of him. "Alright then" I closed my eyes trying to fine tune his vibes.

"Your tricks won't work on me, Lorelei." He warned me. Of course, he seemed like knowing almost everything about us.

I haven't answered just kept attempting to catch his thoughts. And I finally managed! Yeah, I could figure out how much he likes omelettes and what a shame that he had to leave that champagne at the apartment...

"I've been trained"

I groaned in frustration as I approached him threateningly. He was really getting on my nerves!

"You can do anything to me, I'll only talk to Rachel" He informed me calmly and I was sure he's telling the truth.

"Son of a bitch" I muttered storming out of the bathroom as everyone looked at me curiously.

"Nothing." I admitted it. "He's a fucking psycho"

"I need to talk to him. Alone." Rach drew the conclusion.

"Don't think that's a good idea." Dick shook his head.

"Why? 'Cause I can't take care of myself?"

"That's not the point."

"I need to find out who he is. Why he's chasing me." She tried to reason.

"I don't trust him."

"What's not to trust? The man's tied up." Kory joined in.

"One word from Rachel, and I'll walk in and gladly put my foot through his face." I offered still pissed. "Dick, please." I added softly. He looked at me and I saw him easing up.

"Five minutes."

"Thank you." Rachel said happily, then almost immediately disappeared.

She couldn't spent in there more than fifteen minutes, but she ran out with her hands soaked in blood.

"He killed himself" She started with a shaky voice as I hurried there to hug her. I knew that man is mental... "But I healed him." Rach continued looking at me all confused. "He said to put my hands on him and it worked. The cut healed." She gabbled as I glanced at Dick. He beckoned me to follow. Kory came up to us, pulling Rachel into her embrace as I went after Dick.

"How did you know she could do that?" He already started the questioning.

"I know everything about her. She will purify the world." He started with pathos. "There's a prophecy that says Rachel will destroy the world. An interpretation based on fear."

"Alright, you're sick" I said disgusted as Dick decided to has enough too. He stepped up to him, grabbing his arm, bending it backwards in a nit so natural way.

"What do you want with Rachel?" He demanded.

"She will purify the world." Adamson repeated vaguely as Dick twisted his arm more. The man groaned in pain.

"I'm not gonna ask you again."

"To reunite her with her father." He pressed between his clenched teeth.

"Who is he? Where is he?"

"I don't know." He muttered. "I swear. You can't stop him." He added in agony. "Angela couldn't. Melissa couldn't. No one can keep Rachel from him."

"Who's Angela?" I asked now getting interested. "You said she couldn't keep Rachel from him. Who is Angela?" I insisted as Dick pushed him harder to incite him.

"Her mother. Angela is her mother." He responded quietly.

"Now we're getting somewhere. Let's talk about Angela." I offered.

Turned out that they are keeping her locked up in an asylum not so far.

"He says your birth mother is still alive." I said to Rachel after we finished with Adamson. We decided to tell her, there was no point in lying.

"What?" Rach asked astonished.

"He claims they've been holding her prisoner. He may be lying." Dick said concerned.

"He says your mother's name is Angela Azarath. They're holding her at some asylum. Apparently, he and his people are dead set on keeping you two apart." I added.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Sounds like your mother isn't a fan." Kory guessed.

"My mom's alive." Rach declared excited. "I could meet my mom. We have to go. Now." She urged us getting worked up.

"Even if he is telling the truth, this could be a trap." I noted. "At best, we would be marching into an enemy stronghold. You've seen what these people can do." I wanted to cool her out.

"No one's going anywhere until we take some time for recon." Dick agreed with me.

"What if they move her? They know we have him." Rachel asked in disbelief.

"I'm not risking all of our lives on his word. I'm sorry." Dick was relentless.

"Rory, please." She pleaded breaking my heart.

"Rach..." I started but she cut me off immediately.

"Save it. I thought you could understand me" She noted it bitterly. "You think we should go. Right, Gar?" She turned to his only hope, but as he remained silent, she lost all hope. "Gar?"

"I'm sorry, Rachel." He said painfully as she jumped up running out of the living room. I was thinking to go after her, but Dick stopped me, placing his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him confused but he beckoned to Gar's direction. He was also on his way to her.

I nodded. He was right. They needed some space.

"Come, let's check the asylum" He offered as we headed to the tech room.

"Public records show that the facility where Rachel's mom is being held is closed and abandoned." Dick told me as he sat in front of the computer.

"Doesn't look like either one to me." I muttered frowning. So it was indeed a trap.

"Nope. Fourteen monitored exits. All hooked up to CCTV and IR sensors." Dick continued. "Thermal scans showing upwards of ten security staff patrolling on the inside. No heat signatures on the outer buildings, but another dozen are patrolling the grounds."

"Okay. So, option one, we walk up and knock on the door." I summed up the possibilities. "Option two, Kory blow down the door. Or option three..."

"Tunnels." He nodded. "Connecting the main asylum to the decommissioned outbuildings. We use them to get past the ground patrols." He told me the plan. "Once inside, we'd still be pretty heavily outnumbered, but..."

"We've faced worse." I finished his thought agreeing. "Great, I tell the kids" I smiled at him positively. I knew Rach was going to be happy!

"I find Kory" Dick said as I ran upstairs where Rachel and Gar was supposed to be. Right. Supposed to. Because they were nowhere.

"Damn it!" I cursed hurrying back to Dick. We had a huge problem.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Imaginary**

I still couldn't believe those two left without a word, they had zero responsibilities! When we found out that they started their own investigation, we hopped into the car and went after them.

It was already dark when we arrived to the location.

"What are the chances our two geniuses haven't gotten caught yet?" Kory asked not being amused by their mission either.

"Next security sweep is in ten minutes." Dick said checking his watch. "Let's go."

We headed to the tunnels. Dick prepared everything so we found the entrance easily.

"Left when we get to the end" He oriented us as we sneaked in. Yet we barely took a few meters when a figure in wheelchair showed up in font of us. It was quite dark and we haven't seen his face, but I was pretty sure I knew him.

"Gar!" I called him wanting to rush to him, but a cold female voice stopped me.

"Don't worry. He's just taking a little nap." A woman in a white lab-coat said as armed guards marched behind her.

"Dick." I looked at him, beckoning that we are getting surrounded from every direction.

"We've got the girl, too." The scientist added as our mind worked fast to find out a solution. "I don't want to kill either of them, but if you make a move, I will give the order." She warned us and I knew she's not bluffing. Maybe they wanted to keep Rachel alive, but they wouldn't have a problem eliminating Gar.

Yet Kory seemed determined to burn all of them.

"Kory, wait. Gas lines. You'll burn us all up." Dick stopped her as she lowered her arms. We had no choice than cooperating.

**DDD**

"Lorelei, sweetheart, wake up" I've heard a familiar female voice. "It's time to show us what you can do"

Mom! No, this is not possible!

"Sweetie" She called me as I forced my eyes open. My vision was blurry, the whole world was spinning and I felt nauseous. "Come on, baby girl, they are all waiting for you" She leaned above me as I struggled to get free, but I was tied up pretty tight.

The fuck! I panicked wiggling violently, but it was no use. My belts moved not an inch.

No, no, no, no, no, not this time! Not again! I felt tears rolling down on my cheek.

"You're only going to hurt yourself." My mother caressed my forehead. I was sweating intensely. What's happening to me? "These nice people gave you a serum to heighten your skills. They just want to know whether it works or not." She explained as I felt the electrodes on my skull, they monitored all my brain activity.

"Never" I spitted in disgust. I've been experimented on enough. I wasn't going to give them what they wanted.

"Lorelei, don't be rude. They just trying to help to make the best of your abilities. You should thank them." She said being resentful. "Now read my mind and tell them what you see."

See? How would I see anything? I could only hear thoughts. Never mind. I won't do it either way.

"I said, read my mind" She grabbed my arm strongly forcing physical contact on me as suddenly tons of images flooded my mind.

I screamed in agony. I saw all the past. The test that she and father did on me, and I saw how proud my mom was. They both were. They _created_ something special. Then I saw what my mom imagined our perfect future. They wanted to figure out how my power works, so they can make more brainwashed people with special abilities while I'd help them gladly.

"She's getting out of control. Give her the sedative." I've heard from the distance as my whole body trembled.

"They might not work well with the serum, sir. She might develop a heart failure"

"She's a strong girl, she will handle" My mom said confidently, before I numbly felt the needle tearing into my vain.

I think I passed out at some point. I don't remember much after this and I have no idea for how long I was unconscious, trapped in the torturing delirium, but Rachel eventually found me, saving my life.

"Rory, come on, wake up" She gently slapped my face. "We don't have too much time and we have to find Kory and Dick too. Please, Firecracker, we need you to save the others too" She pleaded as I finally opened my eyes. "There you are" She gave me one of her best smile as she hugged me tight. At the very second as our body touched my mind went wild again. I let out a groan as my headache strengthened.

"Gar, I'm so sorry" I murmured as I came back from the vision, still massaging my temples. He killed someone for the first time. Not that he had many choices… Yet I knew how hard it is.

"What? How?" He mumbled as Rachel wanted to help me off the chair.

"Please, don't!" I pulled away. Right now I didn't want anyone to touch me. She looked at me worried, but she hasn't said anything.

"Alright, this way" A woman showed the way.

"My mom" Rachel whispered into my ear as I smiled at her warmly. So at least this little field-trip had an advantage.

Our next stop was the cell where they kept Dick captive. Just like me, he was tied down and passed out. Those son of a bithces! I hurried to him worried sick. What have they done to him?

"My god, Dick" I murmured unfastening his belts. He hasn't reacted at all.

"What's wrong with him?" Rachel stepped next to me frowning.

"They must've given him some drugs" Gar speculated correctly.

"They might've broken him too. They tend to do that here" Rachel's mom added sadly, but I shook my head denying. There was no chance of breaking him.

"Dick, It's me." I called him gently. "I need you to hear me. I know you are in there. You are stronger than them. You're stronger than anyone I've ever met." I said trying to convince myself too. "Now we have to get out of here. We can't do that without you. We need you." I kept trying. "I need you, Dick" I confessed quietly, but there was no reaction. I supported my forehead on his in complete despair when suddenly the world twirled and switched around me.

I looked around. I was in his head. I saw Dick in his Robin costume surrounded by his child-self and… me. From four years earlier. The two of them beat the shit out of him, as he was laying on the ground of his childhood room almost totally helpless.

"I hate you" The child started "I hate what you did to us. Robin supposed to be the answer, but you ruined it." He added kicking him in the gut. I screamed at them to stop, but I couldn't move and they haven't heard me either.

Stupid new ability! Just work once when I really need you!

"And you ruined me" My younger version joined in. "Do you have any idea how many nights I've spent crying? You made me think I wasn't worth to be loved."

I struggled hard to get free from these fetters that stunned me.

"Have you ever loved me? I don't think so, Dick. You only loved yourself." My alter ego punched him in the face as Dick tried to get up. "You blame Zucco, you blame Bruce, but to be true, everything is your fault"

"ENOUGH!" I roared eventually my voice echoing in the air.

They all stopped.

I walked closer to the real Dick as the two other watched me with radiating hatred. "None of this is real, Dick" I started softly, earning his attention. "I am real though" I added giving him my hand to help him up. He looked at me in disbelief. "I don't hate you" I told him genuinely. "Never did. Never will."

He finally accepted my offer, grabbing my hand. And just as he did the two vision figure disappeared.

"Are you really here?" He asked still managing to believe it. He now stood in front of me, cupping my face with a tender caress as I nodded with a smile. "How?"

"They gave me some weird stuff which lets me do even weirder shits" I shrugged nonchalantly. "Now, we need to get out of here." I said turning around, but he didn't let me.

"Did you mean it?"

"Dick, please." I started quietly as his pleading eyes plunged into mine.

"Not hating me" He continued as I sighed. This was really not the time to talk about this, but I also knew he's not going to let it go.

"I did" I admitted it. "I'm just… I was mad at you" I said simply. "You gave up on us, even though I really thought we had something special" I added opening up. "Well, I guess it all doesn't matter now" I shook it off, casting my eyes down before this conversation would affect me, yet it was already too late.

"You are wrong" Dick husked barely audible as he lifted my chin up, his heated gaze meeting mine.

The sudden desire in his eyes took my breath away as he leaned in without hesitation, gently brushing his lips on mine. It was only for a few seconds then he pulled back an inch, still remaining close though.

I had no time to think, my body reacted on its own, his kiss setting off a sharp, wild need in me. I closed the gap between us, finding his mouth again impatiently, pressing my lips more firmly on his. He folded his arms around my waist, pulling me in securely as our kiss deepened. It was long and leisure, almost an impossible unison as he took control, biting my lower lip eagerly. I bit back a quiet moan as I opened my mouth for him.

Our tongue moved together slickly like we've never stopped kissing at all during those four years.

His hand traced the contours of my body, caressing my curves as the room around us slowly blurred out.

"You did it" Rachel's sharp voice made me jump. "You brought him back" She grinned joyfully as I finally realised where we were. It's the asylum. And those crazy, brainwashed people were after us, my mother among them... Or was she just a dream too? At this point I couldn't be sure.

Dick was back too looking a bit out of place just like me. He glanced at my mouth for a fragment of moment and I knew exactly how he must feel. My lips still tingled pleasurably. This was insane.

"Come on, guys, we have to get Kory" Gar nudged us as I got myself together quickly. We helped Dick up since he was still weak, but he regained his strength rather fast.

We found Kory in another lab. She was in worse circumstances than any of us. They tested her regenerating skills, meaning cutting her open and causing many injuries on her body.

"Relax, the spasm will stop if you do" Gar advised as he removed the intubation tube form her throat.

"You relax" Kory retorted having fed up as she got up from the hospital bed.

"Are you alright?" I asked her sympathetically.

"Fuck this shit" She noted as we hurried out to the tunnels.

We only took a few hundred meters when guards showed up in front of us. At least ten of them.

I sighed tiredly, I was so not in the mood for a fight. My shoulder killed me already.

"I got this" Dick said, just like reading my mind as taking a deep breath, breaking the pipe next to us to get some kind of weapon. I stepped closer to help, but he shook his head. "It's okay, Rory."

He jumped into the fight like there was no tomorrow. There was no glory in it, just pure efficiency. Blood covered the walls around them, just like his face. He was a machine at work, not caring with the pain he must've felt.

He looked at me panting hard as he finished. There was no guard conscious maybe some of them wasn't even alive. I saw panic glimmering in his eyes as he tried to read me. I watched him all along, even though everyone else looked elsewhere, searching for something more _interesting_.

Was he anxious I might turn away from him because of what I saw? I witnessed enough monster and horrid things, but he wasn't one of them. No matter how much he liked to think he is.

_I'm not afraid of you, Dick" _I ensured him as his expression softened. He was a good man. Maybe with a beast inside, but it was part of him. He should've accepted it instead.

We passed the men on the ground to leave this stupid place behind. Rach, Gar and Angela was already out when Dick stopped Kory.

"You know what to do" He suggested the gas pipes as she looked at him surprised.

"Are you sure?"

He hesitated for a moment.

"It all has to end" He said in the end, dropping his quick-made weapon.

"Dick…" I started as he turned to me. I knew what he meant. This was the last station of being Robin, he made his final decision.

"It will be all right" He cut me off quickly. I nodded respecting his will of not talking about it as we left the building too.

Out I joined the others when we heard the explosion as Kory walked out of the flames, unharmed.

It was over.

I noticed Dick standing a few meters away, alone. I battled whether to join him or not, but eventually I approached him slowly, like one would an injured animal.

He was watching the remains of his Robin-suit. It was burning in the consuming fire. I felt his pain. Ha made up his mind to end a very crutial part of his life. And it required big sacrifices.

I reached for his hand, grabbing it tenderly. He squeezed mine gratefully, acknowleding my presence but still staring into the flames.

_Come on, Ror, let's go._ He eventually glanced at me softly then he turned around, heading to the car, his hand still holding mine surely.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – Heart matters**

I finished up packing with a heavy heart. Now it was really time to go home. To settle things with Hank. Well, if it's still an option.

I've sent him messages every day since we last talked, but I haven't received any answer.

I zipped my bag sighing. It was pretty late, and I was worn out, but my mind was racing. What happened between Dick and I… I had no idea where to put it. My emotions played me and I didn't know what to feel anymore. Some space would be good. I needed to calm down.

A firm knock on the door snapped me out of my thoughts, making me even jump a little. I walked up to open up and I found Dick on the other side. My heart raced in my chest as I wasn't able to stop reliving our moments happened in his mind. Even though it wasn't real, it stirred me deeply.

He seemed pretty nervous too, I haven't really seen him like this before.

"Yes?" I cleared my throat, trying to keep my cool.

"Look, I know you don't want to talk, so we don't have to." He started as I held my breath anxiously. "I just want to thank you. For being the love I needed when I thought I didn't need love. It changed me. And even though I didn't know it at the time, it saved me" He confessed as I casted my eyes down, biting my lips.

"Uh, sorry guys" Gar appeared on the corridor too, sending us an embarrassed smile. The tension must've been palpable if even he was able to sense it. "Didn't mean to interrupt, go on" He passed us as fast as possible.

I beckoned Dick to come in. This was everything but a public topic. I didn't want to be the object of rumours, this group was already like a high-school class.

"You're leaving?" He asked as he saw my bag on the bed, all packed up.

"Yeah, Rachel is not in danger anymore, she even found her mother. There's no need for me now" I explained as he nodded, pressing his lips together.

An awkward silence settled in the room as I checked the drawer not to leave anything behind.

"I think about you a lot." Dick added making me freeze. "All the time, actually."

"Dick, please, don't" I shook my head desperately. I was confused enough already, I didn't need to hear him out.

"There is something going on between the two of us, and you know it" He said, stepping closer. "I can't let you go, Rory"

"You did it already" I retorted raising my voice a bit. "You owned my heart. Every piece of it. Until the day you decided to give it away"

"I was a jerk. An asshole. I screwed up royally. I wussed out. I bailed because I was sure that I'd only ruin you." He admitted it. "I was convinced that I'm not capable of a commitment like that, that we'd end up separated and I'd only cause more pain if I stayed, so I fled. I thought it would hurt less." He explained as I scoffed at his statement bitterly. "Now I know how wrong I was." He agreed slowly walking closer to me. "I've never meant to hurt you the way I know I have. You are the best thing that happened to me. You are the only good in my life." He confessed being so vulnerable that it broke my heart. "I need you, Ror. You are my light. And I need a little light, because..." He stopped thinking whether to continue. "Because without it there's an awful lot of darkness." He finished his voice failing as I felt tears gathering in my eyes.

"Dick…" I called his name softly. I knew he's suffering just as much as I did, and I hated the thought of it. I wanted to hug him, to provide him some comfort, but I didn't think it would be a good idea.

"Despite the fault of abandoning you, my heart and soul are still yours. I've learnt from this dreadful mistake and I could only beg for your forgiveness." He get himself together again. "Don't worry, take your time" He interrupted me before I could say anything. "Just please, remember, I'm here. I'll wait. And I still love you more than anything." He told me finishing his case as I stood there right in front of him, dumbfounded. I had no idea how to react, so in the end I just nodded slightly.

He held my gaze for a moment longer, hoping for some reaction then reached for my hand hesitantly but changed his mind midway and ran his fingers through his hair instead. He let out a defeated sigh as he turned around, leaving.

"Getting over you was the hardest thing in my life that I had to do" I started quietly as he stopped, turning back to me, a glimmer of faith shining in his eyes. "And I don't think I could do that again" I admitted it genuinely as I saw him pressing his lips together. He nodded curtly then he was gone.

Did he regretted he told me all these?

Part of me was disappointed. It was hoping that he would stay and ensured me I'd never have to do that, because he's staying for good now.

It was so surreal that I had to pinch myself. But I had not even a slightest clue what to do, or even what to think.

Sometimes I did wonder if we made a mistake. What if we weren't supposed to let each other go? What if it was a test and we failed. Miserably.

I moved my injured arm around carefully. It still hurt, but it was getting better.

I decided to take a shower and try to sleep. I definitely needed some rest and I had to give some time to my mind to progress all the happenings…

**DDD**

It was 3:37 am and I was lying awake in my bed. I thought some sleep would help, but obviously it wasn't going to happen. My thoughts were twirling and I couldn't get over Dick's confession.

I tried to recognise my feelings, but I only got more confused. I would lie if I told that his speech left me untouched, since the butterflies in my stomach gone wild every time I thought about him.

But then what about Hank? I loved him for sure. Yet if I wanted to be completely honest, there was a part of me that was always going to have feelings for Dick. And yes, I might've moved on, got together with someone else, tried my best to be happy, but if I ever wanted to answer the question genuinely who I love, Dick's name was always going to be the first in my mind.

Why does it always have to be so complicated? I groaned annoyed, puffing in myself. Then I wondered, is he still awake unable to close his eyes too? Is he nervous? Or excited? Is he waiting for me?

That's just ridiculous, Rory, if you want to see him, go! It's not like a bad thing.

I tried to convince myself that the urge to meet him was completely normal and innocent, and even though deep down I knew the truth it didn't stop me from moving.

I got out of bed and left my room with a hammering heart. My confidence decreased though as I reached Dick's room.

Am I really doing this?

I quickly knocked, before all my courage vanished. I waited for a moment trying to eavesdrop, but my own heartbeat were so loud that it made impossible to hear anything else.

The door opened showing the figure I craved to see. He was undressed, wearing only his boxer and as much as he seemed surprised he was completely awake too. I looked him in the eye as his expression softened became even relieved, and I knew, I'm doomed.

After all this time I couldn't believe, but I still wanted him...

Well, I guess sometimes a mind needs more time to accept what a heart already knows.

He backed away to let me in without a question. His scent filled my nose, sending a familiar shudder through me as I entered.

The reading light next to his bed was on, a book kept opened on the sheets waiting for him to go back. I smiled in myself. Of course he couldn't sleep either.

I stopped in the middle of the room as he cautiously closed the door behind him, just like he would've been afraid, I'd run away. He eyed me up eagerly, appreciating the view my nightgown offered. His irises darkened in desire, his gaze raking my skin brazenly, setting me ablaze.

We locked eyes as he stepped closer, slowly stealing the gap between us as I remained stationary. My heart leapt in my chest as he placed his hands on my waist moving one up on my side leisurely, caressing every inch of my body. I enjoyed his delicate touch through the thin linen, making the blood throb in my veins as I gently stroked his chest. His muscles were tense and hard. He got many bruises and scars, too many if you ask me. I traced one right under his collarbone, which led me to his abdomen as my fingers playfully moved down following it.

His hand reached my neck, cupping my face as he pulled me close tightly. I gasped in anticipation as his mouth crashed on mine impatiently. I felt his struggle of controlling himself just like he always did in his life, and even though our kiss started rather tenderly, it built up into something more passionate, consuming even.

I moaned aroused as he started trailing teasing kisses down on my neck, blotting out any reasoning not to let go of myself. My enthusiasm only fuelled his lust as he gripped my ass lifting me up easily.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pushed me hard against the wall. I smirked at his hunger as he pulled my dress up determined to get rid of it. His hand trailed over the curve of my hip and thigh making me shiver in joy while his mouth possessed mine again with incredible passion.

_I want you right here, right now._ He thought not wasting time with talking.

_Then take me._

He looked at me for a moment, still in disbelief yet with burning desire. It made me chuckle, but I had not much time for it since he bit my lower lip playfully then his mouth moved down on my throat. I tilted my head back with an involuntary moan as he started sucking my soft skin. I was sure it would leave a mark but at that moment I couldn't care less.

He slipped out of his underwear without I could notice it as now there was no more barrier between us.

He moved himself against me, his hard steel length teasing with a promise of unforgettable pleasure.

I supported myself on his shoulder then eased my hips down to receive him. A tortured groan passed his lips as I moaned in satisfaction.

He filled me completely, moving in deeper. Hard, rough strokes rocked my body as we found the perfect rhythm right away. It was a desperate dance of flesh, trying to make up for all the years of missing, lacking each other.

I cried out his name, begging for more as his tongue flicked the sensitive tips of my nipples. With every move my body was awash with overlapping waves of pleasure as he clasped my hips, pulling me hard into his final thrusts.

Fuelled to new heights we came as one, gasping and groaning, giving into mutual ecstasy.

**DDD**

We laid in the bed with satisfyingly tired muscles. I rested my head on his chest as he embraced me, drawing small circles on my lower back. It was a bit ticklish, but I wouldn't have told him for anything. It felt too good to be held by him.

I sighed relaxed, nuzzling his neck to cuddle closer to him. He pressed a loving kiss at the top of my head while he tightened his arm around me.

It was perfect. Right now we lived in a bubble which was flawless. I felt whole again.

"You're still going back in the morning?" Dick asked shuttering this bubble into pieces. With only one sentence. He really had a sense for these things…

"Yeah" I answered reluctantly. "I need to talk to Hank and I want to try my new ability on Dawn till it still lasts. Maybe I can wake her up too from the coma." I explained raising up a bit to see his face, yet I saw no emotion.

"Alright" He accepted it eventually and I almost believed it. Almost…

"You don't like it" I read him locking eyes with him as his expression softened.

"I've spent too much time away from you for that" He admitted it as I smiled, pecking his lips. I knew that it's only a part of it. Meeting with Hank probably bothered him just as much, but I left it.

"After this you can spend as much time with me as you want. You will even get bored of me" I teased him as he scoffed at the absurdity of it.

"You don't know what you're talking" He murmured pulling me in for another kiss as I smiled against his lips, warmth filling my chest.

I fell in love with him again.

No. That's not right. I don't think I've ever fell out of love…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Surprises**

"Come on, lovebirds, breakfast is almost ready." I've heard Kory's voice from outside as she knocked on the door.

It took me a moment to realise where I am and what happened, but as I looked into Dick's sleepy chestnut eyes everything made sense.

"How do they know?" I asked him quietly, being horrified. "Did they hear...?"

"Angel, I think half-Chicago heard" He grinned smugly as I nudged him playfully.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad" I murmured laying down on his chest, huffing.

"Who said it was? I like my girl loud" He ensured me making me smile.

"And what's your plan?" I asked, changing the subject. "I mean beside waiting for me, counting every minute?" I teased supporting myself on my elbow to look at him.

"Every second" He said placing a small kiss on my lips. "Anyway, I think I'll visit Donna. She might help with... everything going on" He said not wanting to get into the details, but I understood him perfectly. Permanently giving up Robin is a huge impact on his life. He had to figure out a lot of things. And he was right even though it hurt to admit. Wonder girl might have been who he needed.

"I'm sorry, Dick. I wish I could help you" I mumbled wistfully as he squeezed my hand to get my attention.

"It's not your job to fix me" He said as I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Is he shutting me out again? "But I'd love you to stand next to me while I do it" He added caressing my cheek with a warm smile.

"I'd love that too" I snuggled up to him joyfully. I looked into the future with full of hope. I believed in second chances. This time around things just made more sense. Honestly, timing has a lot to do with everything. Maybe we weren't ready for each other yet. Or maybe we just needed to fall apart to realise how much we need to fall back together. I wasn't sure, but it didn't even matter. All I knew was that we could actually make it work.

"Where are you going?" Dick asked dissatisfied as I slipped out of his arms.

"Taking a shower" I said picking up my clothes. "Care to join?" I asked raising my brow since he hasn't moved. Seemed like that was all I had to say as he jumped out of bed to accompany me while I chuckled wholeheartedly at his enthusiasm. He grabbed me from behind swooping me in his arms as I yelped in surprise.

"You know I can walk, right?" I questioned examining his lineaments as he carried me to the bathroom.

"Yeah, but there's no fun in that" He explained shrugging as I cuddled in the crook of his neck, hiding my smile. I could never get tired of being in his arms.

**DDD**

It wasn't the fastest shower I ever took but sure was the most satisfying one.

My stomach rumbled loudly as we sat down at the table in the kitchen with the others. I was famished. I could've eaten a whole horse.

"My compliments to the chef" I beckoned to Rach, who made tons pancakes. She smiled at me as they exchanged a knowing glance with Gar.

_After a night like that I would be this hungry too. _Kory thought.

_Ew, it's like catching your parents in action. _Gar got lost in thought as I coughed, choking on a bite. This group was truly a high-school class...

-"Rachel has been explaining your situation to me" Angela started excited. "I know this place is on a loan" She said looking at Dick.

"Unofficially. The owner hasn't exactly gave me permission to stay here, but..." Dick nodded.

"I might have another option" She interrupted looking over each of us. "I have a house. In Ohio. It's been in our family for decades." She said glancing at Rachel. "I hoped that we could move there. All of you are welcomed, I have more than enough room. It's the least I can do" She ensured us waiting for our response anticipated.

"This could be our secret base. It's so cool, isn't it?" Gar asked excited chuckling with Rachel.

"Isn't it, Rory?" She asked sensing my trouble. Yeah, it would've been amazing, but I had to leave. And so did Dick. "Dick?" She turned to him now desperately, as we sighed in union. This would be a difficult conversation.

**DDD**

Yet she took it rather well. Why, let's just say it could've been worse. We promised to visit her as soon as we finished with our things to do and to keep in touch meanwhile.

"So what, this is the end of the team?" Gar asked sadly.

"Technically we were never a team..." Dick started as I nudged him.

"We were a team" I corrected him. "And we'll see you again soon" I promised. "Rachel" I turned to her but she avoided my gaze at all cost.

"She'll be alright" Kory ensured as with a smile as I nodded with a heavy heart then we parted.

Dick walked me to the car. It was our time to say goodbye too and I sensed his anxiousness building up.

"I'm not going to change my mind" I reached for his hand entwining our fingers tight. I knew he was nervous because of my meeting with Hank, but I had to clear things up. He was and always will be an important man in my life, nothing could change that. And it was an already difficult enough situation.

"I just can't believe how lucky I am for you giving me another chance" He confessed. "I don't think I deserve you."

"Well then fortunately it's not up to you to decide." I sent him a smile trying to cheer him up.

"I prove you I'm worthy" He promised me seriously.

"You already did, Dick" I raised on my tiptoe to give him a farewell kiss as he locked his arms around me eagerly.

"I love you, Angel" He murmured against my lips.

"I love you too, Jigsaw" I answered smirking as he chuckled.

"This again?" He asked shaking his head. I gave him the nickname years ago, because he was always hard to figure out and I had to put the pieces together like a puzzle.

"Still" I corrected him.

"Alright" He accepted my decision. "Drive safe" He noted as I get in the car.

"Same" I sent him one last smile before driving off.

**DDD**

I stopped at a gas station somewhere half-way home to rest a bit and move my legs. I filled up the tank, grabbed some snack and drink then I was off to the road again.

I put AC/DC on and I turned the volume up so loud that I was sure it was audible from pretty far, but I had to. Otherwise my mind wandered to dark places such as how I betrayed Hank, how I broke my promises and how he didn't deserved this. And even though he was the one who cut me off and sent me packing I still felt guilty.

"I'm on a highway to hell" Brian Johnson's raspy voice filled the space. "Oh the highway to hell"

"You have no idea, pal" I murmured switching the gear, speeding up as I looked into the review mirror to check if I can pass safely.

"Help!"

I almost made the car flip as Rachel's face suddenly appeared in the glass.

"Rory, please, help!" She begged one more time before she was gone.

I pulled over to get a hold myself. I grabbed my phone to call Rach but it went off immediately.

It was Dick.

"Where are you?" He asked his voice full of concern. Something was wrong obviously.

"Heading to Ohio" I decided quickly. I had no idea what's going on, but I had a hunch it's better if I check it out. "I think Rachel is in trouble"

"She might be." He agreed. "Kory wants to kill her."

"What?"

"Donna translated the papers we found at Kory's storage" He explained quickly. "Meet me in Killdear, we will be there soon too"

"Copy."

**DDD**

I drove the car as fast as it was physically possible while I prayed not to meet any cops.

I managed to get there just in time. Kory was choking the life out of Rach with glowing palms.

"Shit" I swore pushing Kory out of her balance. She released Rachel and turned to me gripping my neck hard. "Kory, it's me. Rory" I pressed trying to breath. She wasn't herself. Her eyes radiated in emerald ready to burn me. "Recognise me already" I tried desperately as the door opened again. Kory turned to the noise then threw me at the direction, redirecting her attention to Rachel.

I landed on Dick managing to knock him down.

"Perfect timing" I coughed getting up while Donna saved the day lassoing Kory then delivering a punch which was enough to make her unconscious.

"You all right?" Dick asked worried, checking my neck. There will be a few nice bruises, but otherwise it was okay.

"Yeah." I nodded gratefully.

"What happened?" Dick asked now the others, still staying close to me.

"She tried to kill my daughter." Angela answered with understandable resentment.

"Rachel?"

"I was trying to help Kory get her memory back. I must have done something wrong." Rachel added being shaken.

"No. None of this is your fault." Her mother ensured her, squeezing her shoulders.

"The lasso." Gar now noticed Donna's weapon. "You're her, aren't you?" He asked with a knowing smirk.

"I'm an old friend of Dick's." She tried to cut it short, but he was adamant.

"You're Wonder Girl."

"I was." Donna corrected him as Kory groaned starting to wake up.

"What's going on?" She asked confused as she noticed all of us standing around her.

"You tried to kill Rachel." I summed up to her but she frowned, shaking her head.

"What? No, I would never do that."

"I want this woman out of my house." Angela demanded getting sick of this.

"Okay, let's not get ahead of ourselves..." I started calmly, but she was adamant.

"Now, God damn it."

"Rachel, I am so…" Kory said taking a step closer to her, but Rach backed away. "I am so sorry." She finished hurting. "I have to go." She murmured heading to the door.

"Kory, wait. Kory." I run after her desperately. I had no idea what happened to her, but escaping wasn't the solution. "Wait, for god's sake." I cursed trying to keep up with her, but she already got into a car. "Talk to me. What's going on?" I asked.

"I'm starting to remember." She answered simply, starting the engine.

"What? What are you remembering?"

"I don't know." She shook her head genuinely. "I don't know."

"Kory. Hey, Kory! Hey!" I protested as she drove off.

"We have to follow her." Dick noted joining me with Donna on his side. She took a throwing star out of her pocket and threw it, making it stick at the car's tuck, then she opened an app on her phone.

"What? You're not the only one with cool gadgets." She smirked seeing Dick's surprised expression. "I'll drive." She said hopping in the car. Dick glanced at the house frowning and I understood him right away.

"I'll stay" I ensured him. I knew he's worried about Rachel but he also wanted to find out what's up with Kory.

"I'll make it up to you" He whispered, stepping closer, cupping my face.

"You'd better" I teased him stealing a quick kiss as he smirked against my lips.

"That's new" Donna's approval whistle ripped through the air making us part as Dick sent her a firm look.

**DDD**

Hours were dragging. There was nothing really to do in the house and honestly I was on edge for no apparent reason. This neighbourhood just gave me the creeps anyway. I tried to call Dick to gain some info and to hear his voice, but there was no service. Of course. We were in the middle of nowhere…

"What's wrong?" I asked Rachel as she stepped out of the house too.

"He shouldn't be staying with us." She said quietly and I knew she meant Gar.

"Why? What was he doing?" I questioned confused. I thought they are getting along pretty well. They both needed each other.

"He was trying to make me feel better." She confessed as I couldn't help but chuckled.

"And you don't want to feel better?" I asked softly. "Or are you scared to?" I must've hit the nerve since she shifted uncomfortably. "Look, I know, after all you've been through, after everything that's happened, it's scary to hold on to anyone" I started opening up. "But, you have to hold on to the people you care about. The people you love." I added as she looked at me curiously. Yes, I was talking from experience. I had plenty in the topic… "When things got serious between Dick and I, he freaked out, he thought I'm better off without him so he run. And I let him." I explained hoping it would help her too. "When he came back suddenly, I had no idea how to react, so I pushed him away. I was afraid if I let him in he will bail out on me again. I'm still afraid to be completely honest." I confessed genuinely. "But no matter how frightened I am, I'm going to hold on, because I already know what's like to give up." I summed up. "That's the truth. Don't make the same mistake we did, Rachel." I shook my head. "Because it left us all alone. For far too long." I murmured.

I felt her warm palm wrapping around my hand as she squeezed it. I looked at her and she smiled at me with a slight nod.

"Thank you, Rory" She hugged my waist as I embraced her shoulder. She was a good kid. Now that everything was over, maybe she could really be normal.

I stiffened up abruptly, becoming pale as death as I noticed someone approaching. She was burning in flames yet she walked in a calm and steady pace stealing the distance threateningly.

It was my mom. Her body was ablaze which should've caused terrible pain, yet she just stared at me with cold, piercing eyes as she stopped only a few meters from me. Her gaze penetrated me sending shivers down on my spine.

This was impossible!

"Hey." Rachel distant voice called me, but I was too mesmerised. "Rory" She shook me arm a bit which finally managed to snap me out. "Are you okay?" She asked as I looked at her.

"No, I uh..." I started checking the horrible vision again, but my mother was nowhere. "There's something wrong with this place." I said being shaken to the core.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"I don't know." I said. I didn't want to tell her I'm seeing things. "I just have a bad feeling. Maybe I'm just stressed out." I guessed. Maybe it was really only my conscious. There was a lot going on lately…

"Your nose is bleeding" Rach warned me as I checked. Indeed. There was blood on my fingers.

"I think I just need to rest a bit." I forced a smile wiping my nose with a tissue.

"I'll tell my mom to prepare a room for you" Rachel suggested hesitantly as I nodded agreeing.

This fucking nightmare would never end.

I decided to call Dick again even though I knew it is futile. The phone started to buzz before alerting me the lack of signal. Great, truly great.

I huffed nervously putting my cell away before entering the house. Maybe a good sleep would ease my nerves.

**DDD**

It was already middle of the night when I woke up. I felt dizzy, out of place and extremely thirsty. I got up heading to the bathroom for a drink but my stomach felt weird. I felt nauseous.

I supported myself on the washbasin for a moment before looking into the mirror. I was only a shadow of myself. My skin was pale and sweaty, my legs were shaking, my arms trembling as I opened the water.

I washed my face to regain some consciousness then I let out a quiet yelp as I saw the water turning to first pink then violent red. I looked into the mirror and got terrified. I was bleeding from everywhere. My nose, my mouth, my eyes… there was blood everywhere. My vision got blurry and the world turned into dark.

**DDD**

I came back with coughing just like I was drowning for hours.

"Rory" Rach ran to me relieved. "Rory, you're alive" She hugged me tight as I still tried to clear my lungs completely. I looked around baffled. My brain hasn't booted yet. I got more confused as I noticed a man standing next to me.

What the fuck?

He opened his arms for Rachel who hesitated for a moment but then she walked up to him gratefully.

"Thank you, father" She whispered as I sat up abruptly. No. That's can't be happening. No, no, no, this is the strangest dream I've ever had…

I stood up hesitantly finding my way out. I had to reach Dick, no matter what.

I stumbled down to the kitchen. I grabbed a chair to regain my balance, shaking my head in a hope to clear the view. Wasn't working. The world was spinning mercilessly.

"Angel, are you alright?" Dick hurried to me, stepping into the house. He closed me into a hug tightly He was like a mirage in the desert.

"I knew it was only a bad dream" I murmured collapsing in his arms helplessly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – Paradise**

"Cannonball!" I yelled jumping into the pool right next to Dick. He was relaxing on an air mattress, enjoying the sun and I just couldn't help but ruin it. He seemed way too peaceful not to take advantage of it.

He fell off the mattress swearing as the cold water covered his heated body.

"Lorelei Grayson you're so going to pay for this!" He yelled gasping.

I chuckled, getting out of the pool with a tingling sensation in my stomach. Lorelei Grayson. It was my name for two months now, but still made me smile like an idiot.

I ran into the house as I've heard Dick chasing me close. I wasn't kidding myself, I knew he's faster, but a girl has to try. I reached our bedroom and I was about to shut the door when he stepped in, putting his foot right in the way.

"Got you" He said grabbing my arm. He entered easily pinning me up on the wall tight.

"Hey, the fresh painting" I giggled.

We bought this house a little before our wedding and we just moved in recently as we arrived back from our honeymoon.

And now the new grass-green colour became all wet...

"You should've thought about it before disturbing the beast" He husked not releasing me, holding my wrists above my head. His eyes darkened with unfathomable lust as he hovered over my mouth. His erratic breath was a hot caress on my moist skin as my legs went weak like a jello. I tried to close the gap between us to claim his lips for some release but he held me tight in my place with a merciless grin. He enjoyed being in control, as always, yet it only fuelled my passion. Every inch of me lit up with a burning, urgent need to possess him.

I leaned back offering him my neck, moaning deep in my throat, being perfectly aware he wouldn't be able to resist.

He groaned frustrated, loosening his grip for a moment and that was just enough for me. I disengaged myself now pushing him hard on the wall. For a moment I saw a proud smirk on his face before I crashed my mouth on his, ravaging his lips with fierce kisses. He picked up the pace understanding me completely without a word. My fingers ran through his hair as he stroked over my ass, gripping it, pulling me closer. His hard arousal pressed against my pelvis viciously and I couldn't help a longing, breathy moan escaping my lips.

He lifted me up, his lips moving down on my throat as I folded my legs around him instinctively. He carried me to the bed, settling me down then being atop me in an instant. He was in charge again but this time I surrendered to this delicious excitement, letting him having his way with me.

I really hoped this newly wed lifestyle would never end.

**DDD**

"Are you alright, Angel?" Dick asked concerned. I stood up too fast and got so dizzy that I had to sat back on the bed.

"Yeah, it's probably just my blood sugar" I sent him a smile still resting. I haven't eaten in a while.

"Then I'm gonna make some food for you quickly" He ensured me placing a soft kiss on my forehead before leaving the room.

I decided to lay down a few more minutes then I joined Dick in the kitchen. He seemed so busy, he hasn't even noticed me first. I smiled at his concentration as he stirred whatever was in the frying pan. Then the scent reached my nose.

"Garlic?" I asked feeling nauseous.

"I thought you like it" He frowned seeing my troubled expression.

"I do" I nodded hesitantly. "I did, at least" I murmured confused. I had no problem with it before then why was my stomach acting up?

Yet we had no time to finish the investigation since the laptop went off signalling a face-time call.

Rach and Gar! I smiled hurrying up to the screen.

„Hey guys, how are you?" I asked them forgetting about my sickness. "Everything okay at college?" I asked as Dick sat down next to me.

"Yeah!" Rach nodded happily.

"Nah, things are great." Gar added too. "We're four weeks in and Rachel hasn't been expelled yet, so..." He teased giving a quick kiss to Rachel.

"Oh, yeah, and Gar hasn't been to class. So..." She retorted as we chuckled. They were too cute together.

"You guys are doing great. I'm really proud." Dick said smiling genuinely.

"Hey, um, I know maybe it's a little early, but it's getting very cold in Chicago." Gar started the real topic. "Maybe we can come visit you guys for Thanksgiving?"

"Of course!" Dick nodded immediately.

"Yes! We'd love that." I agreed joyfully. We haven't seen them awhile, it was a great idea.

"Well, it's either that or Christmas, so you can choose which holiday you want Gar to ruin." Rachel explained. "Totally up to you."

"We'll take both." I ensured them getting excited.

"Miss you guys." Dick said accepting my decision.

"Miss you too, man." Gar answered.

"But mostly Rory." Rach winked as I chuckled. I knew how much she loves Dick too, they had a special bond. "We have to go, just wanted to check in. See you guys soon!" She waved as we said goodbye.

"They're so grown up now." I noted as the line broke.

"I know. I still worry about Rachel, though." He pressed his lips together getting lost in his thoughts.

"She's doing good. She's doing great." I squeezed his hand to get his attention. "She made it."

"Yeah." He finally turned back to me. "I guess we all did." He added leaning in for a kiss.

"Yeah." I folded my arms around his neck to keep him in while pecking his lips. "Someone is in the doorway" I frowned letting Dick go as I noticed the figure. He checked it too as we walked up to see the guest.

"Jason?" I asked in disbelief as I recognised the man. He was in a wheelchair.

"Been five years." He nodded. "Do I look different? It must be the haircut." He joked bitterly as I smiled sympathetically.

"What are you doing here?" Dick questioned being on guard.

"It's Batman." He looked him in the eye seriously. "He's in trouble."

I suggested to go in having a hunch that it wasn't going to be an easy conversation.

"Do you want anything? Coffee, or tea?" I asked as we settled in the patio.

"No, I'm okay." He refused, looking around in the garden. "This is really nice, man." He started a bit surprised. "I knew you lived out here and you became a family, but this... Good for you, guys." He noted with a hint of sadness and I really felt for him. We found true partners in each other and eventually managed to get a normal life, but none of us would achieve any of this without the other. And I was truly grateful for Dick. I even got a real job for first in my life. I worked as a detective too in Dick's department.

"Jason, what happened?" I asked softly.

"Ah, I was stupid." He shrugged. "Totally my fault. The Riddler and some guys were hitting jewellery stores late at night." He explained. "Batman and I staked one out, caught 'em coming in. Should've gone down real simple, but I got too cocky. Big surprise." He noted with a scoff. "Went straight for him. Thought I could take him down on my own. You know how the Riddler never uses a gun?" He asked Dick as he nodded in agreement. "Well, now he does. Bullet hit my T5 vertebra. It's still there."

"Jesus. I'm sorry." Dick said as I swore under my breath.

"Gotham's gotten worse, man. Way fucking worse. Commissioner Gordon's dead."

"What?"

"Three days ago." Jason added. "It was the Joker, and it was bad. Kept him alive for almost a week. Texted pictures of what he was doing. By the time Bruce figured out where he was, it was too late." He told us with a tortured expression. "Never seen him look like that. He's going to kill the Joker."

"He would never do that." I reacted without thinking. I haven't knew Bruce that well, but he had a moral code for sure. That's what kept him on track.

"Bruce has a line he'll never cross." Dick confirmed my announcement.

"Things have changed, Rory." He shook his head in despair. "First, Alfred dies, and then this, and now Commissioner Gordon. It's like something inside of him just snapped. Whatever was holding him together is gone."

"So why come here and tell me?" Dick folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Because you're the real Robin, man, okay?" Jason declared it simply. "You always were. Not me." He ensured him. "The truth is, he was never the same after you left." He said as I looked down at my hands, fidgeting nervously. I knew he was right and I also knew the emptiness Bruce must've felt. "Alfred said it. Barbara said it. Even heard Superman say it once. I just didn't wanna believe it, but it's true. You were the only one he ever listened to. Maybe the only one he ever cared about after his parents died. You need to come back to Gotham and convince him not to do it." He dropped the bomb. I felt the panic arising in Dick as he was about to lose his composure. I reached for his hand to squeeze it, but he tore it away jumping up from his seat.

"I can't. I swore I'd never go back." He shook his head to make sure Jason understands. "Besides, I haven't spoken to Bruce in years."

"Dick, the whole thing with Tony Zucco." Jason started to plead. "Look, you know what he's going through. If he does this, there's no coming back. He's the only hero that Gotham has left. The only one left with some sense of justice. If he goes bad, the city goes down. Dude, you're the only one that can save him." He put the pressure on him as Dick scoffed, turning his back to us. "Rory, please…" He whispered to me as I'm his only hope. I nodded slightly, beckoning to him that it's time to leave. Dick needed some time to digest these new information.

I accompanied Jason out as he turned back forlornly.

"I'll do what I can" I promised which he finally accepted and left.

I sighed heading back to our house as the urge to vomit slowly crept back into my stomach. Great, like I wasn't stressful enough…

"If Bruce wants to do something, he's gonna do it. We both know that." Dick started reasoning as soon as I entered not even waiting for me to speak. "He dresses up like a bat to fight crime. That works for him." He noted pacing back and forth like a lion in its cage. "But this, this idea that I'm the only one who can save him is bullshit."

"Then, who?" I only asked hopping down on the couch, taking a deep breath.

"What?"

"Jim Gordon's dead. Alfred's dead. Barbara's missing. He fell out with Superman years ago. He's alone." I explained calmly yet tiredly. I had no energy to fight him, it was hard enough to hold back my sickness.

"He's always alone." Dick argued not wanting to admit his importance in the story.

"Not when you're around." I closed my eyes for a moment, clearing my throat. Nope, I refuse to throw up. Rory, you're better than this. "How're you gonna feel if you don't at least try?" I questioned gazing at him finally and I knew I hit a nerve.

"Bruce Wayne's not my responsibility!" He raised his voice now attacking me. I gave him a look as he eased up a bit, coming closer to me, regretting his loss of temper. "I'm sorry, Angel" He crouched down in front of me, caressing my hand with his thumb. "I know you mean well, it's just…" He casted his eyes down, ashamed.

"We can do it together" I lifted his chin up. "I'm here for you, remember?" I reassured him as I saw a half-smile in the corner of his mouth. "We fly out there, check the situation and come back. Only a few days, hmm?" I suggested and I think he was close to give in when a sudden wave of nausea hit me. I jumped up from the couch without any explanation and ran to the bathroom, hoping it won't be too late.

Puking only the acid because your stomach is empty… I didn't wish it upon my enemy.

"Ror, let me in" Dick knocked on the door for hundredth of times. "Rory, come on"

"No, Dick, I don't think our marriage is strong enough to bare you seeing me like this" I managed to say a whole sentence as I hugged the toilet bowl for support. I felt exhausted.

"Ror, baby, I'm sure I've seen you worse"

"Is that supposed to comfort me?" I frowned gaining some strength as I've heard him chuckle on the outside.

"It can't be that bad if you can joke around." He noted as I smiled. He was right, I did feel better.

"I'll be out there in a minute, I promise." I said getting up slowly approaching the wash basin. I looked into the mirror. I was pale, my skin was covered in cold sweat, but otherwise, I was kind of okay.

I washed my face and my teeth then opened the door.

"Angel" Dick pulled me into a hug as I rested my head on his chest. I felt extremely tired and sleepy. "Come on, lay down" He helped me on the couch covering me with a blanket, then he brought a thermometer. He scanned my forehead with it then raised his brows.

"99,3" He said. "You have a higher temperature, maybe you caught something" He thought out loud.

"It's nothing, don't worry" I shook it off, checking my phone. I was sure I'll be alright in no time. I already felt better. "There's a flight we can catch in the evening"

"Rory"

"Or there's another in the morning"

"Ror"

"Do you think it's too late?" I considered our options as now Dick took away my phone. "Hey!"

"You need to see a doctor"

"I told you, I'm fine. We need to leave as soon as possible. Many lives are on stake." I insisted as he sighed.

"Look, let's make a deal." He started. "I'll go to Gotham today" He said then raised his hand to stop my interruption so he could finish. "You check on the doctor and join me when you're really fine"

I rolled my eyes. It wasn't the best deal, but it was fair enough, so I nodded.

"Good." He gave me a small kiss in relief.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – Waking up**

Dick left in the late afternoon to be in time at the airport. I'm not going to lie, I missed him already a lot. And on top of that, my nausea strengthened as the night arrived.

I hated it. _It'd better not be some tropical virus or something from the honeymoon..._

My phone went off snapping me out of my thoughts. It was Dick, he probably arrived.

"How are you, Angel?" He asked worried as I smiled. He was insufferable.

"I'm fine, I promise." I lied hopefully creditable enough. He needed to focus on his mission not on me. "How is everything there?"

"Honestly? It sucks. Jason was right. The whole city fell apart"

"Rory, where do you keep the tea?" Hank asked me from the kitchen as I bit my lips, praying Dick didn't hear him.

"Is that Hank?" He asked in disbelief feeling betrayed.

"It's in the cupboard on the left" I answered Hank then turning back to my phone.

"Seriously, Rory, I only left five hours ago" Dick added getting worked up.

"He called me and noticed I'm not okay. He offered to help."

"Of course he did" He scoffed.

"Well, someone has to take care of your ill wife when you leave her alone. Again. And here I thought marriage should last in sickness just as well in health…" Hank spoke, out of the blue.

I haven't noticed him coming into the living room, but he made his presence obvious, tearing open all the old wounds with one, loud remark.

"Hank!" I sent him a death glare, but it was too late.

"Fuck this moron" Dick swore furiously. "I'm coming home, now"

"No, you don't" I ordered him putting him on the speaker. I looked at Hank seriously then turned back to the phone. "Hank is only here to help as a friend, you should be grateful for him, he makes my miserable night easier, also, Dawn is on her way too." I considered this part done and I gazed into Hank's eyes. "Dick left because I insisted and trust me it took me enough time to convince him, don't make him feel guiltier, he hates being away from me just as much as I do" I explained. "Don't ever question his devotion for me." I warned him as they all fell silent. "I'm not having this conversation again, I hope you both know that." I added for last as I put back Dick from the speaker signalling Hank to give us some privacy.

"I'm so sorry, love" Dick started genuinely. "I have no excuse..." He admitted defeated.

"You can make it up when you come back" I offered him playfully as he chuckled accepting it happily.

"I already have some ideas" He lowered his voice sending shivers down on my spine even via phone.

"Yeah? You'd better, Beast" I teased him as he groaned in response. "Good night, Dick" I smiled contently.

"Good night, Ror"

"Are you still mad at me?" Hank approached me cautiously after a few minutes I hung up with Dick.

I sighed troubled.

"Yes" I answered honestly, yet patting the couch next to me. He sat down taking it as a good sign. "But I'm glad you're here" I confessed resting my head lightly on his shoulder. I felt lost and alone and his presence sooth the growing bad feeling I had with this whole Batman project.

"I'm glad to be with you anytime, my little ready-to-snap Firecracker" He noted teasing, embracing me securely. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves as Hank tensed up a bit. _It's all my fault._

I lifted my head up, frowning. What was his fault?

"What's wrong, Rory?" He asked as I realised he probably didn't mean me to hear it.

"Could ask you the same" I added knowingly.

"You should rest" He stood up abruptly like he's been stung, wanting to leave.

"Hank, please" I grabbed his arm to keep him there. He stopped, looking down at our clasped hands awkwardly as the tension became palpable. I haven't released him even though I felt the urge to let go, but I refused to feel embarrassed around him. This was just stupid!

"Sometimes I wonder if I was more understanding that night would you still be mine?" He finally confessed, rubbing the top of my hand, making me wish he remained silent...

I had no idea what to say. It probably would've helped, but honestly, getting back together with Dick was inevitable in a way.

"Hank..." I started hesitantly, feeling guilty. His fingers burnt my skin and I regretted greatly not to disengage myself when I had a chance.

Fortunately Dawn's arrival saved me.

"Sorry for being late" She stormed in being occupied enough with the stuffs she brought not to notice the situation as Hank and I jumped apart. "I got some vitamin B6, that couldn't hurt in any case" She started packing out. "How are you, Rory?"

"Uhm... been worse" I tried to regain my composure.

"Hank, would you be so nice and bring a glass of water?" She turned to him, politely asking him to leave us alone. He murmured something under his breath in acceptance as he left. "I brought you something else too" She lowered her voice. "How late are you?" She asked not being able to hide her excitement. For a moment I had no idea what she's talking about, but then she showed me the test.

"Oh, wow" I noted surprised then she really got me thinking. I was indeed, a good two weeks late.

Being pregnant haven't crossed my mind, but Dawn was right. Dick and I haven't planned a baby on purpose, but we weren't paying too much attention to protection lately either... Why would we?

I quickly locked myself in the bathroom as terror and thrill mingled strangely in the pit of my stomach.

It all made sense. I was so stupid not to think about it before... I face palmed myself while I was waiting for the result.

Seconds dragged by as finally the three minutes passed and I could check the test.

Two definite stripes. I was pregnant.

**DDD**

I checked the address once more as I stood in front of the hotel. I visited the doctor in the morning who confirmed last night's discovery, I could even hear the heartbeat of the baby!

Then I decided to join Dick. I didn't get the flu or caught the cold, and it wasn't some mysterious tropical disease either. Besides, there was no way I was telling him the good news by phone...

Although this accommodation wasn't exactly the best, to say that much, not to mention the people who lived here.

The place was filthy and sticky as I made my way to Dick's room. I knocked on the door truly hoping he's there. I didn't call him, I wanted it to be a surprise. For a few seconds nothing happened. I was about to panic when the entrance opened finally.

"Angel?" Dick frowned first but then eased up, smiling at me genuinely. "You're here" He hugged me, burying his face into my neck, inhaling deeply. "I've missed you so much" He mumbled lifting me up a few inches as he carryied me in to close the door behind us. "But how? Are you alright?" He now realised what was the deal.

"Yeah, told you it's nothing serious" I ensured him grabbing his hand. "What happened?" I raised my brows noticing his bloody knuckles.

"I beat up a man" He answered reluctantly as heavy silence settled.

"Well, I'm sure he deserved it" I added carefully, but he just waved tiredly as he hopped down on the bed.

"It doesn't matter. I lost control. Again." He told me in despair. "Everything is falling apart, Bruce is a lost cause and I'm back to the old patterns too" He covered his face with his palms. "I don't want to be _Robin_ again" He whispered horrified as I sat down next to him. He was fighting his demons. Demons he believed were defeated for good...

"You're not. And you won't be" I said confidently, placing my hand on his thigh.

"You can't possibly know that" He corrected me raising his gaze at me at least.

"Why, I'm sure though" I corrected him with a half-smile, earning his attention. "Because you soon will have a pretty good reason not to" I instinctively put my other hand over my belly.

His eyes widened in disbelief as he put the puzzle together.

"Are you…?"

"Yeah" I nodded chuckling a bit nervously. I had no idea how would he react. "A bit more than six weeks now"

"Gosh, Rory" He got wowed closing me in his arms. "That's amazing" He grinned, cupping my face.

"You're okay with it?" I asked smiling relieved.

"Are you kidding? You just made me the happiest man on Earth" He crushed his mouth on mine claiming my lips passionately. I giggled at his enthusiasm first, but then I followed the rhythm he dictated. "How about we celebrate?" He husked tilting me back on the bed as I folded my arms around his neck, agreeing.

He ran his hand up on my thigh as my whole body tingled at his sensual touch. I let my fingers play over his body, finding their way under his shirt as our kiss grew long and leisure. He was tender and I loved it.

I started to let myself go and enjoy his gentle caresses when a loud moaning and groaning snapped us out. Seemed like the neighbours had fun too. We looked at each other as a hard thud shook the wall next to us. They liked it rough, I guess.

We burst out laughing at the absurdity of the situation. So much for our romantic night.

"Sorry, Angel" Dick murmured supporting his forehead on mine.

"We'll have plenty of times, don't worry" I cuddled next to him, my eyelids feeling heavy suddenly as I repressed a yawn. It was a long and exhausting day.

**DDD**

I woke up in the middle of the night. Something wasn't right. Terror rushed instantly me as I realised, Dick isn't next to me anymore.

"I'm here, Ror" He called me to calm me down. He was in the other side of the room, pacing back and forth, but now he walked back to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting up.

"Nothing, love, go back to sleep" He whispered, smoothing my hair behind my ear.

"Dick..." I warned him that I know him too well to buy this bullshit, as he sighed defeated.

"I have some doubts" He admitted it as my heart skipped, imagining the worst.

"About what?"

"Not you, Angel" He smiled at me tenderly, placing a soft kiss on my lips. "And I already love him here more than anything" He stroked my belly just like he read my mind. "It's just... I'm not sure I could be a good father" He confessed as this time I smiled. "What if I'll ruin him?"

"You'll be an amazing father" I cupped his face to emphasis my words. "And all because of those things you thing you won't. You know exactly what not to do" I ensured him as I saw his mind working fast.

"You're right." He said kissing my palm gratefully. "The future is all ours. I decide what to do" He declared it mostly to convince himself, but it was alright. He had time to get used to the idea of being a father.

"So you think it's a boy" I changed the topic as I pulled him back to bed with me.

"Hmm. Definitely" He confirmed laying down next to me. "Then a girl and another girl and finally a boy again" He enlightened me in a shower of kisses as I giggled at his enthusiasm.

We will be all right.

The next day we had the operation of bringing in Bruce. He really crossed a line and killed not just the Joker, but a bunch of other innocent men and women.

Dick led the mission but he agreed me to join as long as I stayed next to him and didn't do anything stupid, as he said.

We sat in a control room, checking everything on the screens, but it was more than devastating. We slowly lost our whole unit as Batman took them down efficiently, wtihout a heartbeat of hesitation.

"Take it down!" Dick ordered. "Repeat, take it down!" He said meaning to bomb the whole place. Explosives was set in everywhere in and around the Batcave.

And that was all I could take. After the explosion I ran out of the room to check the location. Maybe there were some survivors and I've been sitting on my ass enough to let them die.

"Rory!" Dicked yelled after me, but I was already far away. "For god's sake, Rory" I've heard him swore as I fastened my steps.

The whole building was ruined as I entered the basement where the last location was of Batman. He was there, laying on the ground, but he was alive.

"Bruce" I walked up to him hurriedly as I checked his injuries. "Are you…" I intended to ask whether he was okay considering the situation when a sharp pain hit me. My abdomen throbbed in agony as a knife found its way to my flesh.

Did he just stab me?

The last and only thing I remembered was my blood everywhere. I was bleeding, way too fast and I somehow knew I was dying.

My vision blurred out as I lost conscious.

I was dead. In a way at least. I saw myself from the outside and I watch Dick finding me. Yet none of this was real.

This whole world was an illusion and I just realised it now since I was free from the enchantment. We were only muppets in Rachel's father's dream. It was a test. And Dick was about to fail irrevocably.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Dick fell on the ground next to my body. "Angel..." He murmured checking my pulse as tears were rolling down on his cheeks. "Jesus, Bruce, you killed her." He tried to progress. "She was pregnant, you fucking psycho" He raged up, grabbing Batman to punch him in the face, who let it happen without any fight. "This is what you've always wanted." He kept hitting him with more and more force. He was going to kill him if he continued like this.

_Dick, stop! Dick, please, stop, it's not real!"_ I reached for him, but he was too preoccupied._ Dick, I'm here, I'm alive. _I tried desperately, but his mind was like a closed safe, locking him up in this nightmare.

"You wanted me to give in to the darkness, to become you." He added panting hard as his former mentor was barely hanging on. "Well, fuck you, Bruce. You win."

_Noooooooo! _I cried out as he delivered his last punch, killing him.

Dick was lost too. There was no way turning back now and that was exactly what Rachel's father wanted ...


End file.
